


A Pirate's life for Me

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Pirate Kawaki, Prince Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki had been searching for treasure and Boruto had been searching for a way out of royal life. Little did Boruto know that his wish for escape would come in the form of a kidnapping, much less by a pirate he couldn't quite figure out. Meanwhile the treasure Kawaki had sought ends up being right under his nose, but would he rather have the gold or the golden haired beauty?
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I yawned as one of the representatives for the docks went over the order of shipments that would be coming in this month. There was a slight pause in her words at the sound, but she continued with a hesitant glance at the king. I could feel the chiding look sent in my direction from my dad and slouched further against the arm of my chair in response. There was no reason for me to be here and I certainly wasn't interested in this little meeting. I would have snuck out again, but since we were in the throne room I couldn't escape without being spotted. Once the woman finished her report and made her exit, I knew I was going to get yet another lecture, standing up in a futile attempt to leave.

"Don't even think about it, young man." My dad said before I could take a single step. "You could at least pretend to pay attention to these meetings. I know they aren't always the most interesting things in the world, but as the crowned prince you need to be apart of the kingdom's affairs."

I turned around to look up at him, the mountain of a man I was supposed to live up to. Naruto Uzumaki who united the different nations and ended the war that would have doomed us all. He had great relationships with the other leaders that eventually gave him the title and power of high king, the royal above all the other royals. He brought peace to the land and started a family of his own all before he was thirty. The tales of his greatness and accomplishments where vast and I had heard most of them growing up. I was proud to call the man my father, but over the years I had learned castle life wasn't for me. I didn't want to go down the same path, follow in his footsteps and rule the young kingdom he had created.

"Meetings, paperwork, more meetings . . . you've been dragging me to them since I was eight." I said and huffed at the fond smile he gave me.

"Very boring stuff, I'm well aware. Being a king isn't as glamorous as it sounds, but it's worth it." He told me, getting to his feet as well as he rubbed his neck. "I've only gotten the hang of it these last five years. It's not an easy life, but we get to do so much for people. They count on us to protect them and they're our responsibility."

I wasn't suited for that kind of life. All the lessons I've been taught, all the skills I've acquired, all the experience I've gained . . . it was all in preparation for when dad was ready to step down. It was expected, there was no other choice. "It's always about what everyone else wants, what the people need. What about what I want, dad?"

He frowned and came down so we were on the same level, resting his hand on my shoulder. "A lot of pressure has been put on you and I know it's unfair. All I ask is that you give it a chance, Boruto. You might change your mind."

_And if I don't?_ "I guess." I mumbled and swatted at him when he ruffled my blond hair. "Quit it, I've told you a million times, I'm not a child."

"You could have fooled me with all that pouting you've been doing recently." He grinned and tilted his head, gesturing for me to follow out.

"I do not _pout_." I insisted and trailed behind him as we left the throne room.

There were still plenty of things he had to see to and I was expected to come along, but we had been at it since early this morning and it was now the middle of the afternoon. Some of his advisers caught us in the hall and joined the walk as they shoved papers into my dad's hands. They started talking about some state affairs and I eagerly took the chance while I had it. I gradually let the distance grow until they rounded a corner without me, finally able to escape. I was just about to make a break for it only to turn around and find my mom standing behind me.

"M-mom! Where did you-I mean, weren't you going over edicate lessons with Hima?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"I was looking for your father." She explained, a knowing glint in her eyes. "It's about time he took a break and I'm sure he's forgotten we were going to have a small meal together."

"Oh, right. He just went that way so you could probably catch him." I said as I carefully walked around her. "I think I'll take my break too, you know? While you two eat and rest." She was totally onto me, but sometimes she let me slide and played along. Luckily now was one of those times and she shook her head at me before continuing down the hall. "Thanks, mom!" I called after her, grinning from ear to ear.

I made my way through the castle and past the guards stationed all around. There was a hidden passage that led outside the walls, one that only the royal family knew. It was an escape passage in case of an emergency and was one of the pieces of information I was told as I got older. As the crowned prince at age twenty, there wasn't a lot that I didn't know. Dad wanted me to be prepared in case anything ever happened to him and I had proven myself to be capable as well as trustworthy. At least for the most part . . . using the hidden passage for my own personal reasons wasn't exactly my best moment. It was something I did repeatedly in fact, but sometimes I just needed to get away.

The hedge maze was at the far back of the garden and was easy to get lost in. The sheer size of it wasn't the biggest problem, it was the complexity of the maze. My dad's old friend Shikamari designed it for him and it took years for him to learn which way to go. Himawari and I used to run around it when we were younger, playing hide and go seek as we explored. Mom would always have to come in and find us though curiously enough she never forbid us from playing in there. I was navigating the twists and turns when I heard a voice call out for me from behind, a heavy sigh leaving my lips.

"Boruto!" My sister yelled, as loud as ever. What was with the women in this family and sneaking up behind me?

I backtracked, finding her quickly and slapping a hand over her mouth just as she was about to yell again. "Shh! You're going to get me caught."

She pried my hand off her with a glare. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you weren't doing something you're not supposed to."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring her valid point.

"I want to come with you. I know you're always sneaking out of the castle without me, it's not fair." She whined and then batted her eyelashes at me. "Please take me with you. We barely get to spend time together anymore."

I inwardly groaned, she just had to play the guilt card. We were both busy with our duties and rarely got any for ourselves much less each other. I knew she missed me. "Hima . . ." I trailed, but she took the moment of hesitation to hit me with the little sister face. "Alright, aright, knock it off with the pitiful look already."

She smiled and looped her arm with mine. "Okay then, escort me."

"Escort." I snorted, but didn't protest and led her through the hedges.

It wouldn't hurt to bring her this once and even though she was smart, she wouldn't be able to memorize the path to the hidden passage. It took a little bit to make it all the way there and I had to do something about her clothes. I left different sets for myself beside the entrance, but she would get recognized pretty quickly in her fancy attire. I had no other choice but to chance it and give her the cloak I usually would have put on. Then I went around to a dead end to get changed, coming back to find her fussing with her dress. It was on the poofy side and the cloak kepted fanning out at her sides. I helped her position it better and then pulled the hood over her head, taking a step back to assess how discreet it was. Not as much as I would have liked, but it would do for this one trip.

I took her through the passage that tunneled underground before popping out outside the castle walls. We had to travel in the woods to reach the town and almost immediately I felt better. No guards with watchful eyes, no need to pretend, it was all just normal. Hundreds of people going about their normal day and making a living. I took Himawari around the crowded streets and into the loud groups of chattering people. Houses, shops and market stands stretched out all the way to the docks and everything was so busy. No one stopped to bow to me and I was even pushed aside a few times by people in a hurry. My status meant nothing here and there were no expectations.

My sister didn't seem as thrilled about the town as I was. I couldn't blame her, she didn't get out of the castle nearly as much as I did and the amount of people made her nervous. However, her eyes looked around curiously and I took that as a sign that normal life could grow on her. She could handle a taste of it every now and again and she wouldn't judge or look down on people. Despite her open mindedness, I knew she couldn't understand my desire to be apart of all this. Himawari enjoyed being waited on and the quietness of the castle where she could be the only loud one. The royal lifestyle suited her and I thought she would make a great queen one day.

If she had been born before me then she could be the one to take the throne, but that was a selfish wish. I couldn't escape my responsibilities and I couldn't have a normal life to discover who I was. I had to be content and suck it up, enviously watching commoners from afar. Once I was king, there was no way I would be able to leave the castle like this. I had to enjoy it while I could. I took Himawari around town and showed her some of my favorite places to visit before we stumbled upon some wandering performers. We stayed and watched the show, clapping along with the audience that had gathered. It was near the end of it when I felt eyes on me.

I glanced around until I spotted a few men talking to each other, but their gazes were set on Himawari and I. There was no way of knowing why they were staring or what they wanted, but I wasn't going to wait around and find out. The swords on their hips were reason enough not to get involved. I grabbed Himawari's hand and ignored her complaints as I pulled her away. I didn't look back to check until after we rounded a corner, the three men following us through the sea of people. I cursed under my breath and once again ignored my sister as she started questioning me.

It was stupid of me to give in and bring her, anyone taking the time to examine her appearance would find it suspious. I tried to make due with what I had, but we only ended up attracting some thugs looking to cash in on some rich figure. At least I hoped they were thugs and not something worse. I went down a short alley and then through another onto a different street in an attempt to shake them. If they got any closer then we would have to make a run for it. The three men persisted and I filled Himawari in on the situation, telling her to run after we rounded the next building.

She held my hand tighter and nodded before we took off. I tried to squeeze us past people as best I could, but we still ended up pushing some out of the way. I took every alleyway and short I knew of in between the main streets and kept looking over my shoulder to see if the men were still there. After a few minutes I couldn't see them anymore and Himawari needed a second to catch her breath. We stopped behind a shop, panting as our hearts pounded.

"I think we lost them." I said as I looked around, but I spoke too soon. The three men were making their way towards us and quickly. "Hima . . . do you remember the way back to the passage?"

"I-I think so." She frowned and followed my line of sight. "Oh no."

"Make a break for it, head to the woods." I told her and nudged her forwards. She wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer, it would be better if I stopped them here so she could get a head start. "I'll be right behind you."

"Boru-"

"I'll be right behind you." I repeated, cutting her off.

She reluctantly left me behind and I got ready to deal with our pursuers. They were some stubborn and persistent bastards. I didn't waste any time as the first one came for me, kneeing him in the stomach before hitting him in the back of the head with my elbow. The next one tackled me to the ground and I rolled us over to land a couple punches to his face. I was yanked off of him by the third man, his arm locked around my neck. I head butted him as hard as I could and kicked the second guy as he moved to stand. Another head butt and I was free, scurrying away before any of them drew their swords. I only made it around the shop before I collided with another person and was grabbed by my wrist.

"Well now, you're pretty feisty for a small thing, aren't you?"

I looked up at the tall man, momentarily startled by his silver eyes. "I'll show you feisty if you don't let me go." I said and tugged my arm, but he wouldn't budge. Was he with the others?

"Careful now. Threats like that might get me all riled up. Then you'll be in for it." He smirked down at me sadistically.

I threw a punch at him that he easily caught and then gasped as I was heaved over his shoulder. "No!" I yelled and started struggling, trying to escape from the brute. Why was he taking me? Did he know who I was?

"Don't waste your time, boy. Just be good and maybe I won't punish you… at least not too much." He chuckled darkly, his arm secured tightly around my legs and keeping me in place.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I looked around for someone to help. Where had the sea of people gone?

"You'll be coming with me for a while, that's all you need to know. It will be wise for you to keep your pretty little mouth shut and behave. Understand?" As he spoke, he began walking, carrying me with such ease it was as if I wasn't there—even with my struggling.

The three men from before followed us, glaring at me for the wounds I caused. I didn't know exactly what was happening and I could only hope this wasn't the worst case scenario. Regardless, I had to do something before they took me somewhere secluded.

"Oh, you're a fast learner, huh?" The man mused, but I wasn't listening as I continued to look around. I waited until I saw some people and then started yelling for help.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you," he said in a tone so calm it was eerie. "There's not a soul on this land who can take you from me now. But you're giving me a goddamn headache and if you don't settle down, I will make you regret it."

My instincts told me to listen to him and I was torn, but ultimately I kept calling out. A few of them turned their heads and I tried to get their attention.

"Oh, you better save that voice. You'll be doing a lot of crying and begging here in a bit. I warned you, so remember this punishment is your own damn fault."

I didn't like the sound of that, but couldn't let them take me without a fight. The people began moving our way and for a moment I thought I had a chance, but the three men turned around and headed towards them. They wouldn't getting past them in time and I was being carried further way as the man picked up his pace. I shouldn't have ran off so far away and stuck to the bigger crowds when we ran for it earlier.

"You're the one that's going to be punished for this, I'm not doing anything wrong making this harder for you." I told him and had every intention to keep making it hard on him. Just what logic was he using? He was the one kidnapping me, of course I was going to make things difficult.

"The more you misbehave, the more intense your punishment will be." He said, clicking his tongue. "You're really in for it. It will only get worse if you continue to be bad."

He was talking to me like I was some child. "I'm not afraid of you or your thug buddies." I said, but worried about what kind of torture I was in for. I was beginning to think he had to know who I was and was planning to use me for leverage, but for what?

"That's not a problem. I'd rather you be spunky than afraid. Although you will probably change your mind by the time I'm finished punishing you."

I pushed thoughts of that out of my mind and settled down to conserve my energy. I had to stay calm and try to find a way out of this man's clutches. I kept my mouth shut as I was taken out of town and into a different section of the woods, probably to their hideout. It was important that I took advantage of not being blindfolded and paid close attention to my surroundings. The journey was longer than I expected and I started to worry again as the sound of the ocean grew louder. It hit me too late that I was being taken to a ship, but I struggled to break free as much as I could once he started walking up the plank.

"Don't you worry, boy, I won't drop you until we reach my bed."

My blue eyes widened and I swallowed hard, but I refused to show him any fear. "Let me go!"

"Just a moment."

I was carried on deck where other people were moving around and preparing to sail. I wasn't able to observe much else before the man took me into the cabin. He dropped me on the bed and turned away from me, but only to grab some thin rope. I got up and made a dash for the door in a desperate effort to leave before the ship sailed, but he was quick to intercept me and shove me up against the wall.

"There's nowhere for you to go, boy. Do you wish to suffer an even more severe punishment?"

"If you're going to torture me then get it over with." I said and pushed against his chest. It was no use, I couldn't take him on one on one. He was too strong.

"I don't want to torture you." He said simply, his suddenly soft tone contradicting the way he twisted me around and pushed my front against the wall. He was binding my wrists with the rope in the next instant. "If you play nice, so will I."

As if I was going to take his word for it. "I don't believe you."

He chuckled behind me, finally satisfied with binding my wrists. He then started bringing the robe around my middle. "Well you should. I'm a man of my word. I have no reason to lie."

"How should I know what your reason is? I don't know how your sick mind works." I said and tried not to panic, my movement being restricted more and more.

"That mouth really pisses me off. Learn when to hold your tongue. You're lucky I'm not fucking you against this wall already."

I turned my head to glare at him, willing my voice not to shake as my fear grew. "So you're a slave trader? Picking up people off the streets to sell them as sex slaves?" I asked and wondered briefly if he didn't know who I was after all. If this was the alternative, I wished I was being held for ransom instead.

"Not even close… and even if I was, I'd keep you for myself." He mused before turning me back around to face him and tying the rope securely in place.

"I'm not interested in being your personal whore."

"Mm. That's too bad. We could have a lot of fun, hm." He grinned at me, the backs of his fingers ghosting down my throat.

My hands started to shake behind my back, but I held his gaze and resisted the urge to flinch at his suggestive touch. "You're disgusting."

He hummed and took a step back, taking hold of the rope around my waist and tugging me forward. After his dumped me back on the bed he turned away from me and walked to the door. "There's no escape from here. I'll keep you locked up tight, but don't worry… I won't let any harm come to you."

I watched him walk out of the cabin, confused and relieved at being left alone. I was spared for the time being and could only bid my time. There was nothing I could do in my current state on this ship and I wasn't going to push the man until he snapped. I didn't want any kind of 'punishment' he was giving, especially not the sexual kind. Sitting on the bed with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company made my panic start to rise again. I was really being kidnapped, trapped on a ship with a crazy stranger. I seriously screwed up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—** **_Kawaki_ **

I never thought setting foot in Konohagakure for a quick scout of what would one day become mine would lead to me stumbling across the crowned prince. It wasn’t the first time I’d gotten lucky, but it was the best thing that could have happened to me. It was a shame he was so adorable, sparking an interest in me with ease. Maybe different things about him pulled me in, his looks, those bright blue eyes and that blonde hair, his resolve and his strength that was surprisingly grand considering his small size. I made a lot of threats and almost wished we’d met under better circumstances, but I needed him. Now that I had him, I could make my dreams a reality. 

For a while, I left him tied up in my quarters and saw to the ship along with my crew. They were quick workers, already having us drifting off and Konohagakure fading in the background. For now, my plan was to get the royals dying over the loss of their son and when they reached the height of desperation, I would make an offer for trade. Surely he was important enough so that this could be pulled off. I certainly hoped so and felt confident about it too. 

On the deck, I was given a drink and told dinner preparations were underway. I spent a fair amount of time scolding the three imbeciles that the blond had nearly taken out all on his own and they didn’t dare say anything back to me. Life on the sea could be hard and dangerous, but there was no other life for me. 

It all started thanks to my father. I was born on the sea and raised for this life. Only when I became a teenager was when I was fully able to understand life as a pirate. I’d watched my father kill countless men. I’d observed many different occurrences and dealings, learned how to survive, how to earn a living on the sea and how to take care of my crew. 

Loyalty was everything and I had a loyal crew. Some had come and gone and others had died fighting for the good of Karma. My father was one of those people. Not only him, but his entire crew at the time aside from myself. He was a wise man and strong too, feared by far more than he was revered. His life was cut short after he made the mistake of taking it easy on certain people for only once in his life. 

It was a mistake I would never make. 

My father had always been a ruthless man, never one to hesitate when it came to making important decisions that could ultimately end in life or death. I’d still been young at the time, but I was raised on the sea and by my father’s side learning everything I could so one day I could take over for him. I never expected for that day to come so soon. It had been several years since then. 

That night, my father had ordered me to observe the small town we’d docked nearby. Shinki was my father’s first mate’s son and he’d been with me at the time—the two of us peeking in through windows of homes to scout the people and their goods. We’d managed to steal some gold and food too, while the crew was busy dealing with talks with the town’s Lord. It had been the first time my father ever had an outsider brought on his ship without them being a prisoner, and it was also the last. 

When Shinki and I returned in the middle of the night, it was to a silence far too ominous. There wasn’t a single sound coming from the ship, nothing. We exchanged a glance, both of us knowing something was off, then we hurried on board to find the entire crew, including both of our fathers slain. 

The sight was one I’d never forget. I’d never had a weak stomach, I’d watched men be tortured to extents of having their limbs severed and worse. It had taken some getting used to, but I was able to witness those acts and even participate in them without batting an eye. Seeing the crew I was raised with completely destroyed, the whole ship painted in blood and reeking of the slaughter Shinki and I had barely escaped, was enough to make us both drop to our knees and lose our stomachs. 

That was the worst night of our lives. We didn’t understand, we were confused and afraid for the first time in our lives. Before the massacre, the only thing we had to fear was our own fathers, they were the strongest men we knew, men who didn’t seem as if they could ever be defeated. But they were, they were all dead, the whole crew. 

“Kawaki,” Shinki had crawled over to me, shaking and not even looking like himself. “ _ Kawaki,  _ what are we gonna do?”

Shinki had always been strong like me, he never cried, not even when he was punished, yet here he was seeming broken and I knew I had to step up and get us to safety. 

“Listen to me,” I whispered, taking a firm hold of his shoulder and giving him a shake. “I need you to calm down. Look at me.”

He nodded shakily, green eyes locking on mine and I did feel bad seeing how distraught he was. Shinki adored his father as much as I respected my own. They were all we had in the world along with our crew, but now all we had was each other. 

“You have to calm down. We need to do a sweep of the ship, make sure it’s empty. Then we have to sail. We’ve gotta get out of here before anyone comes back. Can you do that? Can you make sure we’re alone while I get us moving?”

Shinki swallowed hard. “Ah.” He hummed affirmatively, leaving the goods behind on the deck and disappearing out of sight. 

I thought we were lucky, we’d still managed to survive and the silence was reassuring that we didn’t have any intruders left on the ship. While Shinki investigated the ship, I hurried to the sails, thanking my father for all the rigorous training he’d put me through so that I was  _ just  _ strong enough to get us sailing away from the town. Then I heard Shinki scream. 

The cry came from below the deck and I ran as fast as my feet would carry me to reach him. There was no way I would allow myself to lose the last person I knew in the world, so I’d already had my dagger drawn before I even kicked the door open to the supply room. There I found him on his back, pinned down by a man four times his size. Shinki was screaming and trying to claw the attacker’s eyes out while the man was trying to keep him pinned down and reach for some rope to bind him. 

I didn’t waste a beat before I jumped on the man’s back, yelling at Shinki to close his eyes and his mouth. The instant he did, I sliced the man’s throat. It all happened so quickly that he hadn’t had a chance to react. He was heavy, his dead weight slumping down on Shinki and knocking the breath out of him. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was probably the only way I was able to shove him off of Shinki as quickly as I had. 

I felt guilty, knowing he was already so shaken and now covered in the blood of an enemy. I hurried to find some cloth and wiped his face as best as I could. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You’re alright now.” All I could do was apologize and do my best to let him know that he was safe now. If nobody had come for us after all that screaming, we were going to be fine and the ship was sailing into the open ocean, away from a place we would never return. 

Once we’d both calmed down and taken some time for us to come to terms with everything, we both got to work. My father had trained me well and even though I never thought it would happen to him, Shinki and I both knew how to take care of corpses left behind. Even if they were bodies of people that we cared for, all we could do was let them go. There was not a sign of life in any of them and one by one, we lifted them up and tossed them overboard, watching them sink into the sea where they would want to be forever anyway. 

We made sure to take everything from them, any gold or jewels or anything of importance they may have and we saved our fathers for last. I couldn’t look at my father’s face. I’d made that mistake when we first got on the ship and it was horrific. I couldn’t look again and I didn’t cry. I never cried. He would have kicked my ass for crying, so I just made sure to remove the gold chain he always wore around his neck. I cleared his pockets, clutching his trusted compass when I found it before securing it in my own pocket and then taking his pocket watch. I saved his personal dagger for last, slipping it into my belt. 

Shinki was hovering over his own father’s body, sobbing hysterically and I knew it was his way of mourning and it wouldn’t be right for me not to let him have his moment. So, I kept quiet and gave him his time. The sun was already beginning to rise before we ever said goodbye to them for the last time. 

At the time, Shinki and I were only fourteen years old and a great responsibility had been thrust upon us, but after some sleep and getting the ship cleaned to the point of there being no evidence left behind, we never looked back. 

Those first few years were hard, but we got stronger and we formed our own crew which had gotten us to where we were now. Since then, we’d learned of the mistakes our fathers made and had swore to never make any mistakes like those ourselves. We lived our lives freely, doing only what we pleased, but we were never going to give up on finding that map—the one our people had died trying to find. 

I finished my drink just as Iwabe came to sit in front of me, a sly grin on his face. “Your prince is making a racket.”

“I’m not deaf.” I shot back, though I’d been trying to tune out the constant banging coming from my room. It was distant, but still loud enough to be annoying. 

“You’re not handling it either,” he snorted. “Looks like we’re not the only ones—”

“One more word and I'll toss your ass overboard.” I snapped and he held up his hands in surrender while Shinki came to sit by my side with a long, amused sigh. 

“Just gonna let him wear himself out?” He asked and I shrugged. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t want all the fight exhausted out of him when I go check on him.”

Kagura leaned over Iwabe, face beet red and feet unsteady. “You’re a pervert.” He slurred and I wondered who the hell had given that lightweight alcohol.

“A sadistic, bastard pervert.” Shinki hummed. 

“Fuck you,” I rolled my eyes. “Why the hell are you drunk, Kagura?”

He stood up straight and clutched Iwabe’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall flat on his ass. “Mission successful! I gotta celebrate with everyone, Captain. Besides you don’t tell a lady no when she offers you a drink. Right, lads?”

“Not all of us are you, Kagura.” Iwabe muttered. “You’re drunk as hell.”

“Probably had one drink.” Shinki laughed. 

“Get your shit together. Just look at your ass, you can’t even stand straight.” I sighed, waving Chocho over for another drink, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to tolerate these assholes. 

She was quick to refill my cup and went ahead and gave the others a refill as well. “Dinner shouldn’t be too much longer now. Hōki is making your favorite, Captain.”

I hummed, mouth watering just at the thought of Taiyaki. It would only be one of many options and I would force myself to eat a little of everything. But that Taiyaki wouldn’t last long at all. “I suppose I’ll take my meal in my room. I don’t want my prisoner going hungry.” Starving people wasn’t a punishment I believed in. 

“In your room, huh?” Kagura cut in and Chocho snickered.

“Man, I missed drunk Kagura. It’s good to see him let loose instead of being so uptight all the time.” She grinned. 

Shinki and Iwabe laughed, voicing their agreements but I only sighed, finding it harder and harder to ignore the noise that pretty little prince was making. I downed my drink and then stood, handing my cup over to Chocho. 

“I’ll be in my room. Have Hōki bring enough for both of us.” I said to her, giving Shinki a look and receiving a nod in return before I left them to their nonsense. 

The banging noises grew louder the closer I got to my room and my brows rose when I reached the door, finding it cracked and on the verge of breaking loose from the lock. The boy was determined if nothing else and I admired that, but I didn’t appreciate it. 

After unlocking the door, I slid it open only to be charged by the feisty blond, his shoulder ramming into my chest with surprising force. I thought all along that he’d been kicking the door, not abusing himself so foolishly. 

“Are you insane?” I hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging his head back hard so he was forced to look up at me. 

“Maybe.” He huffed, a little out of breath.

“What did you expect to happen if you managed to break the door? You realize I have an entire crew on this ship and Konohagakure is miles of deep sea away from us, right?”

His blue eyes flared. “If your crew is made up of thugs like the ones from before then I can handle them just fine.”

“The only reason you were able to handle them as much as you were was because they were under strict orders not to harm you. But even if you could get past them, you would never escape my first mate and you damn sure can’t escape me.”

He scoffed at my words and scowled at me. “I  _ will _ find a way off this ship.”

“Damn, you’re cute as hell when you’re pissed off.” I smirked, letting go of his hair to take hold of his arm instead and pull him back to the bed. “Sorry to break it to you, but you won’t be leaving this ship unless I allow it.”

The prince didn’t struggle as I sat him down on the mattress, but he was quick to scurry backwards until he was against the wall. “Well allow me to say that I hate your guts. You won’t get away with this, you know.”

“How you feel about me won’t change anything. I don’t expect you to like me. But I will get my way out of this. And I’ll more than likely have my way with you too.”

“The hell you will!” He yelled and tried to wiggle out of the rope. 

I sat down on the bed as well, resting my back against the headboard and sighing. “I will and the more you fight and run that pretty mouth of yours, the sooner it will be.” I watched him with a smirk on my lips, daring him to keep struggling. 

The blond continued to stare daggers at me but sat still and gritted his teeth. 

“See, now there’s a good boy.” I grinned and patted the bed next to me. “Why don’t you come a little closer?”

His eyes widened and he scooted further away in defiance. “Not on your life.”

“Trust me, you’d prefer it over me coming to you.” I promised, voice calm and quiet. 

“I don’t trust you.” He told me, but I could tell he was thinking it over. “If I go over there then you have to untie me.”

That made me laugh. Really laugh. I laughed until I could only cover my face with my hand and try to settle down my amusement. “You don’t make the rules here, boy. The sooner you realize that, the better off you’ll be.”

His gaze fell to the side and his cheeks turned pink. “I don’t see why it was so funny.”

“It was just cute, that’s all.” I admitted, the laughter finally dying down to nothing but a smile. “I’m not going to untie you, but why don’t you come over anyway, huh? Last chance.”

The wheels were turning in his head again and it was a few moments before he slowly made his way over. He stayed against the wall, keeping his legs between us as he came to a stop beside me. “That’s as close as you’re getting.”

“Yet again, you think you’re making the decisions here?” I snorted. “I only requested that you sit next to me, not on my lap, but you can get a lot closer if you want to so badly.”

“I think I’ll pass.” 

“So determined to piss me off.” I growled, ready to reach over and choke him, but he was saved by a knock on the door. “Come in,” I called, voice still gruff with annoyance. 

The door slid open and I turned my scowl from the prince to see Hōki walking in with a tray of food and a big smile crinkling his eyes, even if his mouth was covered by his mask as always. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Kawaki.” He spoke cheerfully as always as he came in, setting the tray right on my lap and proudly showing off everything he’d made. 

I groaned the instant I got sight of the Taiyaki, reaching for it right away only to have my hand swatted by the chef. “Hey!” I frowned and he wagged his finger at me. 

“Eat your fish and rice first. And don’t forget the prince.” He smiled again as his deep blue eyes flickered over to the hostage. “Hi, I’m Hōki!”

The blond stared at him dumbly, not sure how to respond. “ . . . hi.”

“Whoa, you really are cute!” Hōki beamed, leaning along the way over me to reach Boruto and pat his head. “What’s your favorite food, doll? I’ll make it first thing tomorrow!”

“H-hey!” He protested, but didn’t have any room to move away.

“It’s okay, don’t be shy. I want to make everyone have happy bellies, not just the Captain. Though he is number one on my list.” Hōki laughed, pulling back enough to pat my head next and I scoffed. 

The prince appeared bewildered and a little suspicious, but surprisingly mumbled, “Yakisoba buns.”

Hōki grinned and straightened. “Yummy. Well I hope you’ll enjoy dinner.” He said and then held his hand to shield his mouth as if the mask didn’t already accomplish that. “Behave and the Captain will be nice.” He whispered, winking at our captive before taking his leave and I once again reached for my lovely Taiyaki. 

“For someone who loves barking orders you sure don’t follow any.” The feisty blond observed and he had to be the bravest soul I had ever met.

Shot down once again, I frowned and left the Taiyaki where it was. “Fine.” I sighed, trying not to sulk. The sooner I ate everything else, the sooner I could have the Taiyaki. He would definitely tell Hōki on me, so I thought it best not to risk it. I grabbed a fork and scooped up some rice, offering it to him. 

“You . . . you’re going to feed me?” He asked with a furrowed brow. 

“Of course I am. You’re hungry, aren’t you?” I raised a brow, bringing the rice closer to his mouth. “Do you not like rice?”

He shook his head and opened his mouth, taking the fork between his lips before pulling back to chew. I smiled, feeling relieved that he wasn’t going to fight me about eating. I would never want anyone to go hungry, especially not someone as cute as him. We ate in silence for a while, the blond accepting everything offered to him until finally all the fish and rice was gone, leaving only the Taiyaki behind. 

“Finally,” I breathed, happily scooping up a perfectly prepared treat and raising it towards my mouth, inhaling it’s delicious, chocolatey scent before finally taking a bite. I chewed slowly to savor the taste. It always seemed better every single time I had it. “Mm, shit, that’s good.”

I could feel the prince staring at me and when I glanced over, an odd look was on his face. It wasn’t the same expression he regarded Hōki with, but he seemed just as confused and stumped.

“What?” I asked, reluctantly holding up the Taiyaki. “You want some? I guess I can share.”

“I don’t understand you.” He said almost to himself, but declined my offer. “I’m full, it’s all yours.”

“Don’t lie to me.” I huffed, holding it closer to him. “I don’t mind… there’s more anyway.”

He shook his head again and shifted his arms as much as he was able, but he wasn’t trying to break free this time. 

“You… you don’t like Taiyaki?” I asked, baffled. That was absolutely unacceptable. 

“It’s alright. I just don’t want any.” He told me.

“I’m about to be highly offended if you don’t take a bite of this right now.”

The prince looked away and turned up his nose.

“Stop it!” I glared at him, pressing the Taiyaki to his lips on the side the chocolate was oozing out of. 

He refused to open his mouth and started moving his head to avoid me.

“You’re making a mess.” I snapped, pulling the Taiyaki back and grabbing his hair with my free hand, forcing him to face me. He actually didn’t look half bad with the chocolate covering his lips. “Take a bite. Just one.”

“No! It’s your favorite so eat it.” He grumbled. “What’s the big deal?” 

I stilled momentarily, wondering if he was refusing only because it was my favorite. “That’s the big deal. You’re refusing to try my favorite treat. There is plenty more. So just eat some. Or else.”

Those blue eyes flared up again. “Or else what?”

“You don’t want to know.”

He was silent for a while before he licked his lips. “There. I tried it.”

“Alright, I’ll have a taste too. Since it is my favorite.” I hummed, leaning over and pulling him to me so I could swipe my tongue across his lips. 

The prince squeaked at the action. “W-w-what are you doing?! Unhand me!”

“What an adorable stutter.” I chuckled, ignoring him and licking a bit of chocolate from his chin. 

He squirmed in my hold, kicking his feet to no avail. “Stop that!”

Not listening, I lapped at the corner of his mouth, getting the last of the chocolate before leaning back and releasing him, turning my attention to my Taiyaki innocently. 

“You’re gross.” He fussed at me with flaming cheeks.

I ignored him again, finishing up my treat and the second one before licking my finger and moving the tray aside. Now I was full and happy, but had more things to worry about. Before the blond could react, I grabbed him and forced him over my lap. He went stock still and looked up at me over his shoulder. He visabley gulped, watching me like a hawk as he clenched his hands and waited. 

Pleased that he wasn’t fighting me, I offered him a smile and pulled my dagger out from my belt. “Keep still now.”

“Wait.” The blond spoke up quickly. “You’re not really going to torture me because I didn’t eat any Taiyaki, are you? I . . . I was just trying to be nice. I’ll eat it next time, okay? Just . . . just don’t.” He said, for once sounding nervous.

“Oh?” My brows raised, having not expected him to start pleading with me. “I’ll hold you to it.” I hummed and met his gaze directly. “Don’t move.” I told him and he listened, making it easy for me to slice through the ropes binding his wrists. Setting my dagger on the bed by my leg, I pulled the severed ropes out of my way. “Okay, sit up for me and take your shirt off.”

He rushed off my lap and hugged the wall once more. “But you said you wouldn’t . . . right?”

“I’m not planning to torture you right now. As long as you do as I say.” I explained, urging him to go on and take his shirt off. 

He didn’t look like he believed me, but slowly lowered his hands to the hem of his shirt. He lifted it over his head and then held it close to his stomach. “Don’t try anything funny either.”

“Trust me, when I decide to fuck you, you’ll want it.” I muttered and waved him over to me, already able to see the bruises forming on his shoulder. 

He surprised me with his request. “Can’t you come to me?”

I patted the bed. “Just lay here on your back for me. It will be easier.”

That shoulder needed to be looked at and taken care of now and though the prince looked uncertain, he did as I asked without putting up a fight. I couldn’t go too easy on him, but I didn’t have any intentions of bringing him any real harm. As long as he was under my care and he didn’t fight me too much, he would be fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—** **_Boruto_ **

The longer I was left alone the more my thoughts had run rampid. I had to do something, I needed to escape before the ship sailed too far from Konohagakure. I could hear my kidnappers celebrating upstairs and figured now was as good as time as any to make a break for it. I started kicking the door right under the knob, wanting to damage the lock as much as possible. Soon it became clear that it wasn’t enough force though and I switched to ramming it with my shoulder. There was more noise now, but I was desperate. 

Any hope I had shattered when I ran right into my captor and I didn’t want to admit he was right when he told me off. Regardless of my stamina, no one could swim that far and the ship had traveled much faster than I thought it capable. Escape would be near impossible, but there was still a part of me that wouldn’t give up. I truly didn’t understand the man that was holding me hostage and it wasn’t because he was a criminal. He was all over the place, cruel one moment and then almost as far as kind the next. 

Was he simply taking care of his cargo? Was there a small part of him that actually cared? Could a man that laughed like that really be a terrible person? I had no clue nor knew why I was pondering such a thing in the first place. He kept talking about having his way with me, calling me things and saying things he had no business uttering. The cook had certainly thrown me for a loop and I wasn’t sure if it was an act or not. Hōki had a gentle and caring air about him and the so called Captain had let him do as he pleased. The title at least illuminated the fact that these people were pirates, but that didn’t really work out in my favor.

Honestly everything was confusing me and I hated being in the dark, ignorant of their goals and what they planned to do with me. Would I be punished and tortured as promised? I expected as much only to have my captor feed me by his own hand. Was it a ploy to get me to let down my guard? Was he just keeping me alive and healthy? Or was he attempting to be a decent human being? More questions and no answers . . . it was maddening. So much in fact that I tried to let the bastard have his favorite food all to himself. 

What the hell was I thinking? It only backfired anyway and I ended up pushing him too far, the very thing I wanted to avoid. Sometimes the words left my mouth before I could help it and I knew I was taking liberties. I knew I was pushing my luck until it was nonexistent, but I was a fighter and every fiber of my being wanted to argue, wanted to tell him no he wasn’t going to have his way. That was a mistake. Not only did he  _ lick _ me, but he threw me onto his lap and drew his dagger. My brave act cracked sooner than I would have liked, but I had to do something.

No one wanted to be tortured and despite my words, I was afraid. He was intimidating and I was helplessly at his mercy. I was scared for a number of reasons, but I did my best to hide as much fear as I could. It was a dangerous game to play. The more afraid I was, the more control he could have over me by using it to his advantage. I didn’t put anything past him and didn’t trust him one bit, but I had no other choice but to take his word at face value. I followed his orders and took off my shirt. When he told me to lay down I did so but refused to show him my back.

I was expecting to be attacked, either sexually or physically, and it made my stomach turn. I fisted my shirt as it rested over my chest and watched him like my life depended on it. “Now what?” I asked, almost regretting the question the second it left my mouth. 

My captor didn’t say anything, only pulled my hands and shirt down past my chest and leaned over me, grey eyes locked on my shoulder. “You could have done a lot more damage than you did.” He sighed, carefully rubbing his fingertips across my abused shoulder with a gentleness that startled me. “I’m sure it’s just going to be bruised and sore as hell, but I’ll have our doctor take a look at it and make sure to get you something to help with the pain.”

Once again he surprised me and I wished I knew what to believe. “Tell me . . . what are you really going to do? Will you turn me back over to my family once they meet whatever demands you have, or will I be held on this ship until I die?” I asked quietly. “At least tell me the truth this once. I can’t stand all this uncertainty.”

His eyes met mine and he breathed out a quiet chuckle. “Yes, if they give me what I want, I’ll hand you back over to them. I don’t want to take you away from your family, but they have what I’m after and you know as well as I do that your family isn’t just  _ any  _ family. I’m only doing what I must.”

“What you must?” I repeated. “And why must you?” Maybe if I heard what his reasons were, I would be able to get a better read on this stranger. I would understand.

“Because, they have what’s mine and I will obtain it at any cost.”

I highly doubted that, but he sounded so sure. “At any cost? Those are some strong words. If we truly have something that belongs to you then knowing my father, this could all be worked out.” Like water under the bridge, he was more of a diplomat than he let on and didn’t always want to resort to brute force. “But if it isn’t . . . things won’t go nearly as smoothly.”

“Regardless of what anyone else wants to believe, that map is going to be handed over to me. No matter what. Trust when I say I can be ruthless when I need to be and if I wasn’t prepared to fight, I wouldn’t have stormed on your land and took your precious ass as my hostage.”

A map? I could think of many we had in our possession, but one stood out among all the rest. I hoped for my sake it wasn’t the same one. “I suppose that’s a pirate for you.” I said as I sat up and put my shirt back on. I needed to be more careful around him, but I didn’t want to look too suspicious either. 

Kawaki hummed and got off the bed, walking over and grabbing some rope hanging on the wall. Then he carries it back over to me. “Come here and turn around.”

_ Not this again. _ I wasn’t a fan of being tied up, but I knew he wouldn’t chance not doing so. It was the smart thing to do as well as annoying and uncomfortable. “Will you bind my hands in front of me at least?” I asked as I scooted to the edge of the bed. I was honestly tempted to run before he could get that rope on me, but I was tired as well. The stress filled day was beginning to take its toll on me.

“No.” He answered without hesitation, unraveling the rope while waiting for me to comply. “You have yourself to thank for that, due to your earlier stunt. I can’t trust you to behave while I’m not by your side. After our doctor takes a look at your shoulder and we retire for the night, I’ll make sure you’re more comfortable so you can sleep well.”

Unfortunately I couldn’t argue with him about that, he had a point. Damn him. “Fine.” I sighed and got to my feet, turning around so we could get this over with.

“There you go, that’s a good boy.” He said, being much gentler with me this time since I wasn’t fighting him. He secured my wrists and then worked the rope around my waist so that I had very little play room to move my hands. Then he helped me lie down on my side, tucking a pillow under my head and against my stomach for support. “I’ll be back soon. Behave yourself.”

“Hmph.”

“Cute.” He laughed, poking my pouty lips before leaving the room, stopping outside just long enough to lock the door before going on his way. 

“Stupid pirate.” I grumbled and closed my eyes so I wouldn’t have to look at his stupid face when he returned. 

It didn’t feel as if too much time had passed before the door was unlocked and the Captain walked in followed by a pretty, petite girl with glasses and long black hair. For a moment I thought she seemed familiar although it wasn’t likely we crossed paths before. The grey eyed man was the first to reach me and he helped me into a sitting position, this time taking his time to untie the rope and remove it instead of cutting it. 

“Sarada will make sure you don’t have any serious injuries. I’ll leave you to it, I’ll be meeting with Shinki right outside.” He left after that and left me with a deadly heart attack.

“Sarada?” I voiced in shock and disbelief. “As in, the lost princess Sarada Uchiha?” No fucking way. Not on this ship, I had to be hallucinating. 

The raven gave me a bittersweet smile. “Hi, Boruto. Looks like we’re both all grown up now, huh?”

I narrowed my eyes at her and got to my feet. “What the hell are you doing here? How-your parents . . . everyone thinks . . . you’re supposed to be dead.”

“Disappointed?” She asked with a raised brow. “Let’s see that shoulder.”

“I think the fuck not. I’m not letting you lay a finger on me until you explain what’s going on. Why are you here? With  _ him _ . You are aware this is a pirate ship, right?”

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Yes, I’m aware.” She responded flatly. “It’s a long story and I don’t really feel like getting into all that tonight so can we please move this along?”

“Does  _ he _ know? Do they all know?” I asked, not listening. I wasn’t going to let her off the hook especially at a time like this. My voice lowered and I set my jaw. “Did you know about this? You helped them kidnap me?” 

We used to be childhood friends and her mom and dad brought her over often. Our parents went way back, my father and hers closer than brothers. Sasuke was part of the reason my dad was able to accomplish so much, supporting him with the Uchiha name and kingdom. It came as a shock when words reached us that Sarada had been abducted and held for ransom. Sadly it was a common thing for royal children, but the fact that it was an Uchiha led to such surprise. They were known for their protectiveness and military powers. To think someone was able to sneak in and steal the princess just wasn’t possible.

Of course Sakura and Sasuke were prepared to pay any price as well as hunt down the ones responsible, however the ransom demand kept changing. Every time they reached their final stages to take the trade the price would raise. It was a frustrating and suspicious situation, one that carried on for far too long. It certainly took its toll on Sasuke and Sakura and dad was more than ready to call a worldwide search. As more time passed, it grew harder and harder to find Sarada and people had taken to calling her the lost princess. They lost hope of her ever returning and most thought she was dead.

Nine years ago was the last time I heard anything related to her, dad saying the ransom demands had stopped a few years prior and Sasuke and Sakura had stepped down from the throne. Itachi and Izumi’s son now held the title of king and I hadn’t seen the former royals since. To run into her here on some pirate ship as a doctor was outrageous. I had so many questions, wondered so many things, but most of all I was pissed. Why had she remained silent all this time? Why hadn’t she eased the pain her parents were feeling? Why was she part of the very act that ripped her away from her own family?

“I knew this was going to happen.” Sarada sighed and pushed up her glasses. “Come on, stop glaring at me like that. It’s exactly what it looks like, I traded my life as a royal for the life of a pirate. Simple.”

“Simple?  _ Simple _ ?!” I shouted. “Do you think this is a joke?!”

The door slammed open and in stepped my captor, flanked by another guy who was just as big as him. “What the fuck is going on in here?” 

“You alright Sarada?” The stranger with messy, dark brown hair and green eyes asked. He was as intimidating in appearance as the captain was. 

“I’m fine, Shinki.” She told him with a frown. “We just . . . have some history.”

Was it that easy to brush off our past for her? How could she do this? Did our friendship mean nothing to her now? “I’m not going anywhere near you until you're ready to tell me the truth. The whole truth, not some half-assed explanation. Otherwise you might as well consider me as a stranger.”

She actually looked remorseful for a moment, but didn’t say a word.

“What the fuck?” The green eyed man spoke up instead. 

“Get her out of here.” The Captain ordered and the other man was quick to wrap an arm around Sarada and walk her out of the room. Then he turned to me, grey eyes cold but otherwise unreadable as he closed the distance between us. “I send my doctor in here to treat you and you  _ dare  _ to disrespect her?”

This kept getting better and better, didn’t it? “After what she did you better believe it and she better have a good reason.”

Just as soon as the last word left my lips, a large hand slapped me, turning my head sharply and leaving a stinging burn in its wake. “You will mind your fucking tongue. Don’t forget your place, boy.”

“I might be your hostage . . .” I began, turning my head back towards him with burning eyes. “But I am not a boy and I certainly won’t be listening to you. How about you learn your place, peasant?” I was so dead.

In the next instant, I was tackled on the bed, his weight heavy on me and his big, rough hand squeezing my throat. “If I didn’t have use for you, you’d be dead right now. You think you have some goddamn right to look down on me? Who the fuck are you? Look around you, boy, you’re nothing here. Nobody.”

I didn’t need him to remind me of that, I was well aware of the fact. It was honestly the first time in my life I had ever called someone a peasant although I wasn’t going to take it back. “Do you think I wanted any of this? You did this to me! I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you! I wouldn’t have to see my friend come back from the dead to tell me she became a fucking pirate!”

I had searched for her for so long, we all had. Did she understand how much it hurt me to lose her? How much this betrayal cut me? I never could have imagined our reunion would be like this and I had desperately wished for one. It was hard for me to accept my dad’s words, to give up and move on. I had finally come to terms with it all and now she showed up out of the blue to open old wounds.

“You’re a damn fool. You don’t know anything.  _ Nothing.  _ Just shut the fuck up.” He squeezed my throat tight and then he got off of me, racking his hands through his hair. 

“Kawaki?” Shinki stepped back inside and was quick to move to the man’s side.

“Tie his ass up. Tight. If I fucking touch him again, I’ll kill him.”

“I got it.” Shinki said, but the Captain was out the door before he ever finished speaking. 

I refused to look at the other man and tried to ignore the way my blood ran cold at my captor’s murderous statement. I could still feel his hand on my neck, knowing that for a man of his strength it wouldn’t take much to snap it. I was tied up silently and then left alone yet again to drown in my own thoughts. Things couldn’t get any worse and yet I was somehow making it harder on myself. None of this would have happened if I had just accepted my fate as crowned prince, buried my desire for a different life, I wouldn’t have been captured in the first place. My parents were probably worried sick and Himawari would be blaming herself. No matter how many tears she sheds, I wouldn’t feel guilty for sending her away.

At least she was safe and mom and dad still had one child that wasn’t dancing with death. I couldn’t afford to be so reckless, to be such an idiot. I had so much pressure and responsibility on my shoulders but I kept screwing up. What would dad do if he was in this situation? Was I really going to make it out of this? I couldn’t be sure with the way my mouth went off especially when I was angry. This was so messed up. I could admit I didn’t know this Sarada, I didn’t know what she went through and how she chose this life. If she chose. The Sarada of my memories always talked about becoming queen. It was her dream, her biggest wish.

Where had that passion and determination gone? I wanted to know and I wanted her to explain herself. I was more than willing to listen, I wanted to understand and she brushed me off. So much for old bonds. With some difficulty I raised myself from the bed and ignored the ache in my shoulder and cheek. I walked to the farthest corner and nudged my way beside the desk and against the wall, sitting on the floor with my forehead resting on top of my knees. I wanted off this ship . . . I wanted to get away from these people and go home. That might never happen though and I was on my own. This was the real world I was dealing with. 

I stayed there for a long time and didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until morning. The ship was loud with footsteps stomping across the deck and voices calling out to each other. I was tired, both physically and emotionally and my shoulder was sore as hell. I was trying to go back to sleep when the door opened and I tensed, tucking myself in as much as I could in hopes that whoever it was would let me be. 

“Boruto? Boruto?” Hōki came in, walking around, steps becoming frenzied after a moment as he began to panic. “Oh no oh no oh no.”

If it had literally been anyone else I would have let them panic. “Here.” I said loud enough for him to hear me.

“Boruto,” he sighed in relief and rushed over to me, kneeling down and frowning. “Oh, you don’t look so good. He got you good, huh?” Hōki was pouting and cooing at me, gently brushing my bangs back off my forehead. 

He was another one I didn’t understand. If this wasn’t an act, how could someone so nice be a part of this crew? He certainly didn’t strike me as the violent type like this line of work called for. “What are you doing here?” I asked and lifted my head up to look at him properly.

“It’s breakfast time. Kawaki told me to come check on you… and um… you know… he wouldn’t have hurt you if he didn’t have reason, so… don’t hold it against him.”

“If he wants his room back then he can just send me to an actual cell.” I was sure they had some on this ship. “No offense, Hōki, but I trust my own eyes and ears more than anyone else’s. Especially now considering the circumstances.” 

His frown deepened and he pulled his hand back. “Please be mindful, Boruto. We don’t have cells or anything of the sort and we don’t have spare beds either. The Captain didn’t sleep all night just so you could have his bed… and you didn’t even use it? Please don’t tell him that.”

I was surprised they didn’t have any holding chambers, any ship that took prisoners and captives contained them. It didn’t make any sense . . . unless I was the first. “Hōki? If I do as he says will he leave me alone?”

“If you don’t give him any trouble, you won’t receive any either.” He smiled. “The Captain is the nicest, bestest man in the whole world.”

I hated to say so, but he was insane. Were we even talking about the same person? “Uhuh.” I voiced, not wanting to crush his disturbingly perfect image of the man. He could be happy believing whatever he wanted to.

“I understand.” He giggled. “It’s hard for you to agree… your experience hasn’t been so pleasant, but a lot of that has to do with your um… your attitude. Forgive me for being rude, but it’s only the truth. Kawaki is very caring and thoughtful of others. But when he needs to take action, he does.”

I let out a long breath and then rested my head back down against my knees. “It doesn't matter to me. I’m just a captive waiting to be traded for a map. It’s been made clear I have no choice about it and my opinion is irrelevant.”

“You wouldn’t be treated that way if you didn’t play the role so well. You don’t have a choice in being here right now, but you  _ do  _ have a choice in how your time here is spent.” He sighed and plopped down on his rear, drawing his knees up to his chest as well. “Maybe… would you like to hear my story?”

He really didn’t have to make such an effort with me and I really shouldn’t be getting cozy with my kidnappers, but something about him pulled at my heart. “Alright. I’ll listen to your story.”

“Okay!” He cheered excitedly, hugging his legs and taking a deep breath before beginning. “I was an orphan. I never had a home. The town I was from was poor, they didn’t have a place for people like me. I always tried to be strong, but… I was weak. I was hungry and scared all the time and—and desperate. I did a lot of things I’m not proud of just to eat scraps and used to get abused in many ways by many people. 

“When the Captain found me… I was barely alive. I remember those days, I just prayed for death. That sounds bad, I know, but that’s just how bad things were for me. The people I’d been going to, trying to… do things for them to feed me, they just started taking things from me that they wanted and… and letting me starve. They beat me up so bad but back then, I was so weak that I couldn’t even cry.

“And then… Kawaki found me. He found me on the verge of death, when all those bad men were hurting me… and he saved me. He took me in. He gave me a home. He fed me, helped me learn how to cook and he showed me that really good people existed. I’ve been with him for four years now and maybe looking at me, you wouldn’t know that things used to be so bad, but that’s only because things are so good now. Kawaki never hurt me. Ever. But I never gave him a reason to. And I know it would be the same for you because… he’s very kind… and he likes you.”

I was stunned into silence by his story. In peaceful times such as these, it was frustrating and enraging that things like that happened to people. Of course I knew it wasn’t all sunshine and roses for everyone. I knew people still hurt other people, that people still struggled to survive, but it was different hearing it first hand from someone who experienced those things. I had never met someone who went through what he had. It wasn’t hard for me to admit that was I sheltered and fortunate, I wasn’t as stuck up as people thought I was. Even still . . . I could be entitled at times. 

I looked back up at Hōki once more and wished I wasn’t bound so I could hug him. “I’m so sorry.” I told him and hoped he wouldn’t take it as an insult.

“Don’t be sorry for me.” He smiled, rubbing my head again. “Be sorry for all the ones who never get saved.”

I was convinced he didn’t fit the pirate image, but if the Captain . . . if Kawaki truly saved Hōki and gave him a home . . . then who was the man I knew because he didn’t seem capable of that. And why of all things did he apparently  _ like _ me? The only thing that man liked was the idea of having me as his own personal whore. The person I had seen yesterday and the person he described were total opposites.

“I’m glad you were saved.” I eventually responded and I meant it.

“Me too… and I wasn’t the only one either. Kawaki has saved a lot of people. But he really doesn’t like when people undermine his authority—and when people don’t eat. So come along,” Hōki got to his feet, hooking his arms around me to help me into mine as well. 

“Where are we going?” I asked, not really wanting to go.

Hōki laughed, giving me a quick hug before beginning to pull me out of the room. “We’re going out on deck to have breakfast with everyone. It’s a beautiful day today! It’s warm and breezy and soooo pretty! You’re going to love it.”

I came to a stuttering halt and planted my feet. “ . . . Everyone?” That meant Sarada would be there. “Sorry, but . . . I don’t want to see your doctor.”

“Sarada?” Hōki looked at me in confusion, and sadness. “Why not? Sarada is beautiful and so sweet and—and—and maybe she could help you understand more. Kawaki saved her too, you know?”

“He did what?” I breathed in disbelief. No way . . . that . . . that was impossible.

“He saved her.” Hōki repeated with a smile. “Sarada didn’t remember who she was… but when Kawaki found her, she was being used as a slave. But he saved her and gave her a home too. Maybe you should hear her story from her though. Either way, you shouldn’t be so mean, Boruto. I didn’t… I didn’t think you would be that type.”

_ I _ was being mean? When she was the one that- . . . no, I wasn’t going to do this. I refused to work myself up again. I didn’t bother explaining myself either. “I’m not going.”

“W-what?” Hōki looked stunned, but his brows quickly furrowed and much to my amazement, his eyes began tearing up. “B-but… breakfast… and… and I… oh no oh no.”

“Shit.” I cursed and tried to stop the water works. “Hey, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you . . . Hōki . . .” Now I felt bad. “I’ll go, I’ll eat breakfast okay?”

Hōki sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Thank you. I even made a special treat just for you. The crew is excited to see you… they won’t eat until we join them.”

Excited to meet the hostage? These people were weird. “Right . . .”

Hōki took me up onto the deck where everyone was seated at a large table. Everyone that is, except the Captain and a man I recognized from the trio I gave the run around to back home. The man was on his knees, bowing his head as my captor stared down at him.

“For how I behaved last night, it was unbecoming of a gentleman.” He was saying. “I have shamed you and myself with such a disgraceful display . . . I have prepared myself to be executed for my transgressions.”

“Pay up!” A tan man stood from his seat, holding his hands out while a few others grumbled while handing over some coins. “Knew his ass wouldn’t last two minutes.”

“Kagura,” Kawaki sighed, palming his face. “Please just… get up. It’s fine.”

“Don’t take it easy on me!” Kagura insisted. “I should have known better and yet still . . . judge me, Captain. I won’t be able to forgive myself unless you do. I’m ready to walk the plank and attone.”

Shinki snorted, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. “Can’t help but feel sorry for him.”

“Give him a paddling, that’ll teach ‘em.” The tan man laughed and a tan woman smacked the back of his head in scolding. 

Kawaki ignored them and hauled the pleading man to his feet. “If you’re so sorry, just take your seat.”

“Always so generous. I don’t deserve it, but thank you.” Kagura said gratefully before quieting down and joining the others.

The Captain sighed, eyes drifting around before eventually settling on me and Hōki. He looked away as quickly as his eyes had landed on me, but slowly began making his way over to us. Hōki left my side to take a seat for himself while Kawaki walked behind me, cutting the rope from my wrists without me even noticing him draw his dagger. Then, without a word, he joined the others at the table. I was more than a little irritated to find that the only open seat was across from Sarada and was tempted to go back. However, I didn’t want to make Hōki cry again nor encourage the Captain’s wrath. I forced myself to sit down and pretended I couldn’t feel her eyes staring at me.

“Let’s eat.” Kawaki said and right away, everyone went into action, grabbing food and filling their plates. 

Hōki took it upon himself to fill mine. “Some of this, and these, well you need a lot of this, and your treat just specially for you.”

I really wondered why he cared so much about me, but perhaps he was just a genuinely caring person.

“Damn, I’m jealous.” The tan man huffed. 

“Iwabe, correct me if I’m wrong, but were you making fun of me earlier?” Kagura asked suddenly and I hoped his reaction speed wasn’t always that slow.

“You’re not wrong.” He replied, laughing with a mouth full. “I thought you would appreciate a paddling from the Captain.”

“Maybe you need one.” Shinki shot back before taking a bite of his own bread. 

“Wha—“

“Yeah, stop picking on Kagura!” The tan woman shouted. “He can’t help that he’s uptight. That’s why it’s up to me to loosen him up.”

“Thanks, Chocho . . . I think.” Kagura said and she smiled at him. 

They were all loud, talking smack to each other and laughing while they ate. I took my plate from Hōki when he was finished loading it up and thanked him for it. I was hungry and everything looked delicious, but one thing stood out among the rest. There was a Yakisoba bun. A small smile found my lips and I glanced over at Hōki before digging in. During the whole meal I could feel eyes on me and I didn’t need to look up to know who they belonged to. It was only a matter of time until she tried to talk to me and unless it was the truth then I didn’t want to hear it. Right as I finished my Yakisoba bun was when she decided to strike, kicking me under the table. 

“You’ve got food on your face, idiot Boruto.” She taunted and I quickly wiped my face.

“Don’t talk to me.”

Sarada chuckled and I made the mistake of peeking up at her. “What? Can’t handle me anymore, shorty?”

“I’m not short, you tomato hater!” I shot back without thinking, but she was quick to retort.

“Blond bimbo!”

“Bookworm!”

“Banana hair!”

“Foureyes!”

She gasped before breaking out into a fit of giggles and I surprised myself by chuckling along with her at our childish banter. That was more like the Sarada I knew, throwing insults and taking them like a champ. That fire in her eyes was still there too and it lit up as she smiled. It was great to see it again . . . but it also hurt. If my friend was still in there then why wouldn’t she talk to me? Why wouldn’t she tell me what happened? There was a reason, wasn’t there? But I still felt betrayed. Of all things she had to be a part of this. Knowing who I was, how could she go through with it? My gaze fell back on the table and I frowned at the bittersweet feeling in my chest. 

A few seconds later and she spoke up again. “Don’t pout, now.”

“I’m not.” I protested instantly, the response almost reflexive.

“You two, that’s enough.” Kawaki said, voice deep and authoritative, yet quiet at the same time. Stupid pirate voice. “Sarada, you said we should be arriving in Kirigakure tomorrow. How soon?”

“Around this time, actually. Closer to the crack of dawn if the wind is with us.” She replied. We were going to stop at Kirigakure?

“Good. Send the hawk to announce our visit. We’ll be staying there overnight. You’re all free to have your fun but don’t get carried away.”

“Only one night and we can’t get carried away?” Iwabe sulked. 

“Watch it,” Shinki said. “We’re stopping for supplies, you’re lucky you’re getting that much.”

Chocho turned to Sarada and clasped their hands together. “We should go shopping!”

The raven was on board, agreeing easily. “Good idea.”

“If you two require an escort, I would be happy to help.” Kagura offered. 

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and thought about what I should do. Would that be my chance? Should I try to escape or would I be held on the ship the whole time? If the Captain was around me then it would be futile to even try. I didn’t want another repeat of last night either. If I hadn’t been so pissed, I would have been terrified of him. As it was now he could barely tolerate me and this time I  _ really _ didn’t want to push my luck. The only thing I could do was wait until tomorrow and make my decision then. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four—** **_Kawaki_ **

Kirigakure was one place that pirates from all over could visit without hassle. In exchange for our business and agreement not to cause any mayhem during our stay, we were welcomed in by their people and even given free rooms at their inns. It was the only place that we could go and not have any trouble—one place that we never went seeking trouble either. 

I knew everyone was looking forward to visiting the town and getting to have some fun away from the ship. I wasn’t interested in having fun myself, only looking forward to stocking up on food and all the other supplies we needed. While everyone else would be drowning in alcohol and playing around, I would be making sure that we weren’t forgetting anything. We would probably only stay for a single night so we could get back out to sea quickly. 

Our hostage was a concern that couldn’t be forgotten. I was far from a fool and hadn’t missed the look on his face whenever I mentioned our upcoming stop. If he had even the slightest opportunity, he would try to run. It was ridiculous for him to even think he had a chance of escaping me, as if I would make such a mistake. I couldn’t say I blamed him though. If I were his hostage, I’d never stop fighting or trying to escape. 

Going without sleep wasn’t something I hadn’t grown used to over the years. I’d had more sleepless nights than restful ones, but I’d been in a shitty mood the entire night. That prince had really gotten under my skin and I wasn’t sure what I’d been expecting—but he was from a royal family. Of course he thought he was above everyone else. Looking at him, one would think he was not only cute, but sweet too. However, he was just a little shit and I didn’t want to so much as look at him. 

For some reason he really got under my skin. I probably wasn’t expecting it. I definitely wasn’t expecting it. For somebody in his position, he was certainly brave but I had also surprised myself by doing nothing more than slapping him—and stupidly feeling bad for having to do it. It was his own fault. I had been livid, would have choked the life right out of him had it not been for me needing him to get hold of that map. 

At least I knew that the blond wasn’t evil and that he wouldn’t bring any harm to Hōki—even if he had his hands free where he would be able to attempt it. Hōki seemed like the best option to send to him and get him out of the room. It wasn’t going to be me. Even during breakfast and the rest of the day after, I avoided him as much as possible. I had yet to sleep, couldn’t risk putting him in a room with anyone else and didn’t trust myself to sleep in the same bed with him. 

That night though, I did retire to my room. Shinki had already taken him there and tied him up again. I was tired enough to sleep anywhere, just needing a few hours rest before we were set to arrive in Kirigakure. The prince was over by my desk, staring out of the port hole at the ocean. I’d been hoping he would have been in bed already, but of course I wasn’t that lucky. 

“It’s late. We have an early start in the morning. Get to bed.” I said as I closed and locked my door. 

He looked back at the sound of my voice, but averted his gaze a second later. Then he turned his body around and lowered himself to the floor with his back to the wall. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, eyes narrowing on him. “Get into bed, don’t worry, I’m not gonna join you.”

“I’m not above sleeping on the floor.” He said and brought his knees up to himself. “ . . . And I used the bed last night.”

“Not above it?” I snorted, shaking my head as I untucked my vest and removed it. “Wouldn’t want your princely body getting all bent out of shape. I didn’t ask, I’m _telling_ you. Get into bed.”

The blond got onto his feet a moment later and silently made his way onto the mattress. It was a good thing he didn’t try to fight me because with my lack of sleep, my irritability was much higher than normal and I wouldn’t have hesitated to slap him again. I sat on the floor across from the bed, doing my best to pretend he didn’t exist as I began unlacing my boots. After removing them, I set them aside and then glanced up to see the blond on his side, facing the wall away from me. Maybe he wouldn’t give me any trouble for the night. 

It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep. Having not slept for nearly two days had caught up with me, so I slept well even considering my position. I was still a light sleeper, no matter how tired I was, so a slight shift on the bed across from me was enough to have my eyes opening instantly. It seemed the prince was just rolling over, making a quiet sound of discomfort as he settled on his side facing me. 

With his hands bound behind his back, it was no surprise that he was struggling to rest well. It was still in the night, just reaching the earliest morning hours, so there was still a fair amount of time before we’d be arriving in Kirigakure. Since I’d woken up, I wouldn’t be falling asleep again, so I figured I might as well free him so he could get some proper rest. 

With a quiet sigh, I got to my feet and walked over to the bed while pulling my dagger from my belt. When I reached him, I leaned over and moved my blade towards the rope binding his wrists. I sliced the rope and as if he’d been waiting on the opportunity, the blond lunged at me, tackling me to the floor. He’d taken me by surprise, his smaller body trembling as he pinned me down, a look of fright in his eyes. That didn’t stop me from flipping our positions. 

“The fuck are you doing?” I hissed as I hovered over him, having mounted him and pinned his wrists to the floor by his head. 

He clenched his eyes closed, answering in a whisper, “I didn’t know . . . I didn’t . . . I didn’t know it was you. I was—a dream . . . it was just a dream.”

It seemed I’d startled him at a bad time. Even after being kidnapped and having to deal with me, I hadn’t seen him so shaken. Not like this. It calmed me instantly and I released his wrists, grabbing my dagger that had clattered to the floor and securing it back into my belt. 

“I was only freeing your arms so you could get comfortable.” I admitted, feeling ridiculous for even caring to begin with. 

He didn’t respond, only held his hands up to his eyes and swallowed a few times. 

“Relax, boy. It was just a dream. Remember?” I got off of him slowly, grabbing his right wrist and pulling him to his feet. “Get back to bed.”

“Okay.” He said softly and climbed back in without any fuss. 

Even after he settled under the blanket, he was still shaking. It must have been quite the scare for him. I knew that I was the last person who could bring him any comfort, as his abductor, but I still found myself sitting on the bed next to him so hopefully he would know that nobody else would be bringing him any harm. 

.

.

.

Our arrival to Kirigakure was met with cheers of excitement from most of the crew. Sarada and the other girls were the firsts to run off, eager to check out the shops and Kagura was right behind them. Iwabe, Shinki and Hōki all waited for me to tell them to go ahead before they ran off as well, leaving only Boruto and I on the ship. 

“Listen well because I’m only going to say this once.” I said as I peered down at him. “I am going to leave you untied and you are going to remain by my side at all times. You will not try to cause any problems here. If I even think that you’re considering it, I’ll bring you back to the ship, tie you to a pole and gag you. You won’t be able to move or scream for help, so if you know what’s good for you, you’ll do as you're told.”

The prince nodded in understanding and lowered his gaze to the deck.

“You better understand me. We’re here to relax for a day and stock up so the crew can eat and have all essential things they need. I will not tolerate you going against me while I’m trying to handle business. This is how we survive.”

“I got it.” He said and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t have a death wish . . .”

“Good.” I muttered, looking over the clothes Hōki had provided him with. He looked more like a pirate than a prince now and I preferred it. “As long as you behave, I won’t treat you like my prisoner. Remember that.”

Boruto didn’t look as if he believed me, but he didn’t comment on the fact.

“Let’s go,” I turned on my heel, leading the way off of the ship and he followed closely. 

The rest of the crew had disappeared from sight. I knew they were already getting busy having their fun while I was on my way to the market. Hōki had made a list for us that would last us several weeks and I needed to drop it off before I could do anything else. Boruto had come to walk alongside me, looking around at everything as if he were amazed. He probably didn’t get to travel much, being a crowned prince and all. 

“First time to Kirigakure?” I asked, eyes looking back ahead of us as we grew closer to the market. 

“Maybe.” His cheeks darkened slightly and his bottom lip poked out in what could only be considered a pout. 

“It’s nice here. They’re pirate friendly. We’re free to do whatever we want as long as we don’t cause any trouble.”

“Isn’t the point of being a pirate to cause trouble?”

I scoffed and cut my eyes over and down to him, giving him a cold look. “Don’t judge us when you don’t know anything about who and what we are.”

“I’m judging based on what I’ve seen and experienced. Actions speak louder than words, Captain.” He said but refused to make eye contact. “And the same can be said for me.”

Having nothing else to say to him, I didn’t bother giving him a response as we walked to the market. The storekeeper greeted us both with a big smile when we entered and I handed over my list. He looked thrilled to receive it and promised to have everything prepared and delivered to the ship by morning. 

The other supplies we needed weren’t much, though rope was at the top of my list. I also noticed Boruto was still having problems with his shoulder in the way he held it and it looked stiff. Medical supplies were another thing I was after. I had another list just for that given to me by Sarada which I dropped off as well, for the time being only picking up a medicated balm that was meant to ease pain and help quicken the healing process for things like deep bruising. 

Once I had that, I decided to go ahead and grab our room for the night. I could take a look at his shoulder while we were there before we found a place to eat. Kirigakure has several inns available but I always stayed at the same one. Boruto continued to take everything in curiously, even seeming amazed by the look of the inn. 

The room was a traditional style, bare aside from the bed and a table. I wasn’t nearly as interested as the blond was. The way he looked around was amusing. After I closed the door behind us, I stepped in front of him and grabbed the opening of his shirt, giving it a tug until it loosened enough to slide down his arm and reveal his shoulder. The bruising was darker than I expected. He had to be in more pain that he was letting on. 

“What are you doing?” He breathed, remaining completely still as he watched me closely.

Ignoring him, I pulled the balm out of my shirt where I’d tucked it away and opened the container. I gathered a decent amount on my fingers and then gently began applying it over his bruised shoulder. His brow furrowed for a moment before he seemed to relax, exhaling slowly. We were both quiet as I applied the ointment and he pulled the shirt back over his shoulder once I was finished.

“. . . .Thanks.”

I hummed and set the container on the table in the room. “I’m hungry, we’ll go for some food.”

“Alright.” He said and followed me out, walking beside me again when we reached the street.

We had lunch at a small pub and after we ate, I had a drink for myself. Boruto and I were silent for the most part, but the way he kept eyeing my drink was beginning to irk me and I couldn’t stop myself from calling him out about it. 

“Why are you staring at my drink, asshole?”

“I wasn’t.” He quickly denied and turned his head away.

“You were.” I pointed out, eyes narrowed on him. “You got something to say, boy?”

“I was just wondering what it was.” He huffed. 

“Hm.” I snorted. “Never had a man’s drink before?”

Boruto looked back at me with a frown. “So what if I haven’t?”

“Of course you haven’t. Pretty little prince boys like you aren’t allowed.” I laughed. “It’s a peasant thing anyway.” 

The blond looked away once more and didn’t respond to my jab.

“If you wanna try it so bad, I won’t tell on you.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, it was stupid for me to say anything about it.”

His response had my brow arching. I didn’t think that he really wanted to try it, more like he was just curious. I set the glass on the table and pushed it over to him. “Go ahead, have a taste. I want to see what you think.”

He hesitated as he glanced at the glass, but ultimately picked it up to take a swig. Blue eyes widened and he stared at the liquid for a couple seconds before pushing it back over to me.

“So?”

“I can see why you like it . . .” He trailed. “It’s good.”

Now _that_ , I really wasn’t expecting. “You actually liked it?” I asked, gaping at him. 

“What?” He questioned, not understanding my behavior. “Is it supposed to be one of those acquired taste drinks or something?”

“No, not necessarily. But it’s on the stronger side. I was half expecting you to spit it out.”

“That’s wasteful, even if I didn’t like it I wouldn’t spit it out. And it wasn’t that strong.” He told me with a shrug. “I suppose I just have a strong stomach.”

“Ever got drunk off a drink?” I asked, tilting my head as I stared at him, sliding the glass back over to him. 

He raised a brow at the action but took it anyway. “No. Although I’ve only ever had wine before.”

I rolled my eyes and muttered, “you didn’t need to tell me that. It's obvious.”

“If you’re going to insult everything that I do then you might as well have left me tied up on the ship.” He said and took another swig.

“I’m not insulting you, I’m just stating facts. I’d bet you’ve never even laid eyes on a drink like this before—and not from the way you were ogling it.”

“I wasn’t ogling it!” He protested, cheeks turning pink. “I was looking, that’s all.”

“Staring. Same thing.” I shrugged and waved for another drink. “Enjoy it...but take it easy, unless you want me carrying you out of here.”

“I’ll be fine.” He said and had some more, downing half the glass. “Just peachy.”

My drink arrived and I raised it to my lips for a swallow, amazed that he wasn’t smart enough to pace himself. I wondered just how he would be with a little alcohol in his system. Looking at him made me think he’d be cute, but after dealing with him up until now, I was sure he’d just find a way to piss me off. Once his glass was empty he sat back with a sigh but otherwise appeared to be handling it well.

I continued to sip on my drink, watching him and debating whether I should offer him more or not. It hadn’t been long, so I decided to wait it out a bit and see how he would react when it hit him. As the minutes ticked by he continued to look around and eyed the food other people were being served. 

“Are you still hungry?” 

The prince brought his attention back to me and shook his head. “I was wondering what that would taste like, but I don’t have room for anything else.”

“Ah. I see.” I nodded to myself. 

He stared out into space for a while before he asked, “Your doctor . . . is she happy on the ship?”

The question was innocent enough, but I was sure it couldn’t last that way for long. “She is. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t be there.”

“That’s true.” He agreed and gently tapped the bottom of his empty glass. “She never does anything she doesn’t want to.”

“That’s for damn sure. Sarada is a fighter if I ever met one. She’s happy with us.”

Borto fell silent and dipped his head down a little, hiding behind his bangs.

“What is it?” I pressed before having another sip of my drink, eyes locked on him. 

He took a deep breath, letting it out right after. “Nothing . . . I don’t know yet. I’m still waiting on her to tell me.”

“If she trusts you, she will.” I stated since it was just that simple. “But don’t push her. Don’t push me either.”

“As if I’m in any position to push anyone.” He chuckled bitterly. “And trust goes both ways.”

“It’s hard to really trust anyone though.” I sighed, taking a few long swallows of my drink. “My crew are all as careful as I am when it comes to trust.”

He hummed and left it at that.

It seemed Boruto could hold his liquor, so after a while I decided it wouldn’t hurt for him to have another drink. For the most part, we just remained silent, sipping our drinks until we were finished for good and I told him we would be leaving. Even after finishing the two drinks, he was fine and I was impressed. Hōki would have already passed out and Kagura… I didn’t even want to think about the mess he would be. 

We made a few more stops after leaving the bar. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed while we were there, but as I finished up my errands, the sun had begun to set. In town, we ran into the girls and Kagura who were still in the midst of shopping. I knew the rest of the crew were more than likely already tucked away in their rooms for the night. 

Having the urge for something sweet, I set my eyes on a small baker’s stand just up the street. The later it got, the less people we were coming across. However, Kirigakure was a place that welcomed _all_ pirates, and some had no respect at all. One in particular almost ran right into Boruto on purpose and would have if I hadn’t moved my arm around him and pulled him out of the way. 

Just as he had been all day, he’d been so taken with looking around that he hadn’t noticed the bulky man about to bulldoze into him. The sudden movement of me snatching him out of the way jarred him and made him look up at me in confusion. I didn’t acknowledge him though, not with the way the other man stopped and stared at us. 

The look in his eyes was challenging and sick. One glance and I had also stopped walking. He grinned devilishly, attention moving to Boruto who I shoved behind my back with one quick push. I didn’t reach for my dagger, or my sword because I didn’t need to. One wrong move and I wouldn’t hesitate to strangle him with my bare hands. He wasn’t armed anyway and had obviously been drinking a fair amount of alcohol. 

Another man stepped up to the drunken fool still trying to peer around me and get a look at Boruto. He whispered something to the man that had his face falling. I didn’t miss the look of recognition and I snorted in amusement when he turned sharply on his heel to walk away. Maybe he didn’t know my face, but he damn sure knew my name. 

“Well they sure changed their minds quick.” The prince mused. “Let me guess . . . you’ve got quite the reputation.”

Drama averted, I set my eyes back on the baker’s stand and hummed. “Maybe.” I shrugged and started walking towards the stand. Surely Taiyaki would be an option.

Lucky for me, they had Taiyaki, even with a variety of fillings, though I only cared about the chocolate. I was pleasantly surprised when Boruto asked for Taiyaki as well and soon, the two of us had our treats and were heading back in the direction of the inn. The sun was much lower in the sky now. By the time we returned, we could both have a decent bath and sleep. 

My blond captive seemed to enjoy the Taiyaki considering he finished his as quickly as I finished mine. It was delicious, a treat I would never tire of. “It was good, but Hōki’s are better.” I commented as we walked along. Of course he would love Hōki’s Taiyaki and next time, he would have to try it. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” He agreed with a warm smile on his face.

The sight of it miraculously had be smiling softly as well, at least until the sound of distressed whimpers reached my ears. We were coming up to an alleyway where the sounds were coming from. I had always been a naturally curious individual so I pushed Boruto up against the building we were currently passing and leaned into him to listen. He opened his mouth to question me and I pressed my finger to my lips in a gesture to keep him quiet at the same time the noises from the alley resumed. 

“P-please.” The voice cried. “Please master, I’m sorry. I-I’ll do better, I swear. I can do better.”

I peeked down the alleyway in just enough time to see the pleading boy get backhanded hard enough to knock him down onto the ground. He sucked in a broken, pained gasp, holding both of his trembling hands up. He was doing it in a defensive manner without actually defending himself, not wanting to upset his master further. Slaves were something I didn’t believe in. Something I hated to see. 

But there was nothing I hated more than knowing somebody was being starved. 

Not only was the boy dressed in dirty, tattered rags that couldn’t even be considered clothing, but he was emaciated. He was also deathly pale, barefooted and his blond hair was long and matted together in knots. The sight of him had my stomach churning. It reminded me of Hōki when I’d first found him and I could see that things were about to get a whole lot worse. 

“Excuse me,” I cleared my throat, stepping into the alleyway before he had a chance to hit the cowering boy again. He’d already drawn his hand back, ready to deliver another blow even though the boy was begging for forgiveness. 

His hand dropped as he turned to the side just enough to get a look at me. The man was heavyset, with a long beard and a bald head. “Can’t you see we’re busy here?”

The boy’s panic only worsened and he immediately latched onto the man’s legs and I realized that if I wanted to save him, I was going to have to be smart about it. So instead of drawing my blade and hitting the bastard, I pulled the sack of coins I had out of my pocket and tossed it over to him. 

“Let me buy him.” I suggested, keeping my voice calm and impassive. I wasn’t going to walk away without him though. Even if I had to take him by force. 

After weighing the sack momentarily, he peeked inside and grinned at me. “You’d pay so much for such a shitty slut?” He laughed and kicked free from the boy, knocking him down onto his back. “He’s all yours.”

Boruto scrambled over to my side as the man left the alley and I turned my attention to the quivering blond on the ground. I knelt down before him, holding out my hand towards him. “Hey, will you come with me?”

Confused and scared, the boy cast a look in the direction his previous master had left and then at me before cowering back. “I-I’m sorry . . . I don’t know what . . . I’m sorry.”

“Shit.” The prince cursed and moved to kneel down beside me and the other blond. “Don’t be frightened, it’s alright. What’s your name, little fella? I’m Boruto.”

I glanced at Boruto before looking back at the boy. “We’re not gonna hurt you. You’re safe now.”

“Yeah, this brute won’t do anything to you.” Boruto added. “He’s only a bastard towards me.”

My face scrunched up as I wondered how he knew that, but I decided not to comment on it. 

The boy didn’t appear to know what to make of that, but at least stopped trembling. “I’m . . . I’m Inojin.”

“Inojin? That’s pretty.” Boruto smiled at him. 

“ . . . It is?” Inojin asked hesitantly.

“You bet.” Boruto assured instantly.

He looked awful and it made my heart ache for him. How lucky had he and I both been that I’d been walking by when I was? “Pretty name for a pretty boy.” I smiled. “You just need a little care.”

Boruto slowly reached out and gently patted Inojin’s head. “Will you come with us?” 

There was no questioning it. I wasn’t going to leave him. I wouldn’t be satisfied until I saw this same weak, distraught boy, smiling and healthy. “Just take it easy, okay?” I spoke softly to him as I hooked an arm under his knees and one behind his back, lifting him up as I stood. He was far too light. Light enough to make me want to hunt that bastard down and torture him to death. 

Inojin gasped and tucked his hands to his chest, closing his eyes tightly. Boruto frowned as he stood, a few seconds going by with no change, but once the boy realized there wasn’t any danger he slowly relaxed and opened his eyes again. 

“It’s okay. You’re free now.” I promised him as I carried him along. 

It only took a few moments before we arrived at the inn and went straight to the room. One reason this inn in particular was my favorite were the private baths. I’d been ready for a bath and bed myself, but my desires would have to wait for later. I set the boy down on the bed once we were inside, the light giving me a better look of him. He was a mess and it was hard to look at. 

“Would you help him in the bath?” I asked Boruto, sparing him a look. 

The prince agreed easily and held his hand out to Inojin. “Sure. Let’s go get washed up, shall we?”

The other blond meekly took his hand before the pair made their way to the bathroom. While Boruto helped him with his bath, I had a meal prepared for him and requested robes for the both of them to have fresh, clean cloth to wear after their bath. I didn’t want Inojin to feel singled out and there was no way I was letting him put those rags back on. I had just returned to the room when they’d gotten nice and clean. I only knocked on the bathroom door twice before letting myself in, finding them both immersed in bubbles.

Boruto yelped at my presence and hugged Inojin to his chest. “You pervert! Get out of here!”

I laughed at his over the top reaction and Inojin’s curious but otherwise blank expression as Boruto held him. He just peeked at me as I walked in and I couldn’t believe how much better he looked in the face already. I hung the robes up for them and then started walking back to the door. 

“If I really wanted to look, I would.” I made sure to mention, knowing it would rile him up. 

“As if I would give you the satisfaction!” Boruto yelled after me. “Stupid pirate.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I smirked. “Hurry up in there so Inojin’s food doesn’t get cold.”

Stepping out of the bathroom, I closed the door and sighed to myself. I had never expected to find a new crew member by visiting Kirigakure this time around, but I would never regret it. I had such a soft spot for boys like him and it seemed Boruto did too. For all I knew, it could have been his first time meeting someone like Inojin. Hōki would be taken with him right away and I hoped that it wouldn’t take long for Inojin to feel comfortable with us.

All that mattered to me was seeing to his health and safety. It seemed he would listen well and give me his loyalty. It was brought about by an entire different situation from Boruto, but I couldn’t help wishing things would be like that with him too. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five—Boruto**

Finding out that I would be stuck with the captain during our stay, I let go any thoughts of trying to escape. I wouldn’t have had much luck anyway in an unfamiliar place, much less a pirate island. At least the whole experience wasn’t too awful. I got to see a whole lot of new goods and foods around in different shops.

Part of me was able to even enjoy walking around the marketplace and I really wished I was able to get a closer look. My captor was tolerable for the most part, but he seemed to enjoy insulting me. I knew part of it was because he still was angry and that was fine with me.

Angry meant I would be left alone, that he wouldn’t try any funny business. As long as he wasn’t full blown pissed I wouldn’t have to fear for my life. Regardless of how awkward it was and how irritating he could be, I had come to the conclusion that angry was all he could ever be with me. It was safer that way.

What I didn’t expect was angry Kawaki to be, well . . . considerate? I wasn’t sure if that was the right word to describe it. He took it upon himself to treat my shoulder and then he was challenging guys on the street that gave me disgusting looks. Maybe I was reading too much into it, he had to protect his precious bargaining chip after all.

But then there was Inojin. Right off the bat I could see where things were going, he was going to take care of him just like he had done for Hōki. I caught a glimpse of a side of him I had never seen before. I didn’t know how to feel about it, but at least the blond would be alright now.

It made me realize that perhaps Kawaki was just an ass towards me, that only I had the pleasure of seeing me a down right bastard. The whole thing made sense when I really thought about it. After all, who was I to him? Pirates cared for their own and no one else I supposed. Not that I wanted him to care for me, he was my fucking kidnapper.

I think the problem I was having was seeing this side of him in the first place. It’s easy to hate and resent someone who treats you like shit, but when they show glimpses of something good inside of them, hating isn’t as easy and simple anymore. It was a scary thought.

Inojin occupied my mind at the moment though and I was doing my best not to get too emotional. It was horrible how skinny and tattered his body was. The hardest part was taking that collar off of him, wishing I could strangle his previous owner's neck with the leash. Slaves were something I strongly opposed as well as the rest of my family.

It just wasn’t right and despite not knowing Inojin personally, I knew the boy didn’t deserve such a life. I couldn’t exactly explain it, but he had the same air about him as Hōki. It wasn’t because of the experiences that they probably had in common. They were just . . . gentle and genuine. I couldn't say the life of a pirate was the best choice for him, but freedom was well worth it.

I made sure to stay facing him as we bathed together and told him some stories about my sister in hopes it would relax him. The captain certainly had some nerve barging in, but the robes were welcomed. Food was waiting for him when we came out and I had him sit on the bed, situating myself behind with a hairbrush.

Kawaki tolled the tray over to the bed so the food would be in his reach, smiling at Inojin so sincerely as he did. “Eat as much as you like, but take your time. Okay? There’s plenty more where that came from.” He went over to the table after speaking and sat down silently, giving us our space. 

“But-” Inojin voiced before changing his mind and keeping quiet.

Kawaki only gave him another smile and an encouraging nod. I suspected we were thinking the same thing, that the blond wasn’t used to such treatment and questioned the portions he was given. He picked up the fork resting beside the plate and held it for a few moments.

I went ahead and started on his hair, making sure my touch was gentle as I untangled the mats. I was used to brushing Himawari’s hair all the time and the action made me miss her a bit. But she was with mom and dad, safe and sound. Inojin began putting little pieces of food in his mouth not too long after I had freed some strands from the knots.

A surprisingly comfortable silence settled between the three of us and for once since I was stolen from, I didn’t feel like my chest was being crushed. I could breath normally without stressing over my fate and this whole situation. Showing Inojin some compassion made me feel better and I hoped it lessened his pain even the smallest bit.

I got so absorbed in my task that I hadn’t realized the ship's newest member fell asleep. I was absentmindedly running my fingers through his now soft blond hair when I heard a light snore. His head was tilted downwards and when I peeked over his shoulder, I was met with a sleeping and thankfully peaceful face.

He had managed to clear half of his plate before he passed out and I carefully maneuvered him onto his back, tucking him under the blankets.

“Is he alright?” Kawaki asked, voice deep as ever but quiet—careful not to wake Inojin. 

I slipped off the edge of the bed to my feet and whispered back, “Yes, just tired.” Or exhausted more like.

“He will rest well tonight.” He hummed, standing up slowly and padding his way over to the bed where he leaned over and caressed Inojin’s cheek with his knuckles. “Sorry, this was unexpected. You two may share the bed.”

The action made me think of Hōki’s words again, of the Kawaki I didn’t know. “What are you sorry for?” I asked, more than a little surprised he would apologize to me if all people. “This . . . This was a good thing, you know?”

Kawaki’s eyes widened and he stiffened momentarily as if completely shocked by my words. “Of course it is…” he huffed out in a whisper. “I just mean, I didn’t intend to have you help caring for him. It’s only for tonight.”

“It’s not a big deal, he’s sweet.” And no trouble at all.

“Can you make sure he’s nice and warm then? Tonight only.” He asked, studying my face as he took a step back from the bed and began untucking his vest. 

“Sure.” I nodded and got back on the mattress, situating myself under the covers. I was caught off guard when Inojin almost immediately snuggled up against me and a smile spread across my face. “Cute.”

Kawaki let out a grunt as he tossed his vest on the back of one of the chairs. “Too fucking cute.” He muttered and then pulled out another chair, the same one he’d been occupying before, to sit down. 

“Better get used to it.” I told him. “Now you’ll have Hōki and Inojin scampering about the deck.” I had no doubt the cook would take the blond under his wing.

“I will enjoy getting used to it.” He mused. “You fit right in with them too.”

That was news to me. “How so?” Was it because I got along with the two of them?

“You’re all small and cute. Well, except your attitude is a major turn off, but that’s beside the point.”

At first I took offense, but then realized that was a good thing. “Nobody is perfect.” I shrugged, hoping he would stay turned off for the foreseeable future.

“Perfection doesn’t exist. But I appreciate you not being rude to him.”

“I’m only rude to you, so we’re even.” I grinned at him cheekily.

Kawaki looked back at me, a smirk on his lips. “I suppose that’s fair enough.”

I was glad we agreed on the matter. Leaving it at that, I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes, wrapping an arm around the frail boy. I had fallen asleep faster than I expected and slept soundly until the middle of the night. Despite my relatively good mood, my mind was sucked into another nightmare. It was the same dream as the previous night and I was no less afraid. I didn’t know where I was nor how I got there, but my arms were tied to two posts in some random spot in the woods. My body was bare, aching from the cuts and bruises that littered my skin. I had failed and was now being interrogated for the last bit of information I refused to give.

“I’ve barely even begun to rip into you and yet you’re shaking. Scared?” The man behind me chuckled darkly. I didn’t recognize the voice and I couldn’t turn around to see the stranger’s face. “You wouldn’t be in this situation if you had just given me what I want. Come on now, it’s not hard. Stop resisting.”

I shook my head once and kept my mouth shut tight. He sighed, walking closer to me before I felt a knife at the back of my neck. 

“That’s the problem with you Uzumakis, you never make the smart decision. Predicable, boring . . . pointless. The stupidity one family can possess is truly remarkable. However, I don’t have time to crush that annoying will of yours.”

Without any warning the knife cut into my back. A Harsh, brutal hand pulled at my flesh as the jagged blade separated it from my body. I was screaming and desperately trying to move away, but there was no escape. His voice pierced my ears as he spoke again while he tugged and yanked and ripped.

“I can manage without your cooperation anyway. For me, it shouldn’t be too difficult to put the missing pieces together. The ninetails treasure  _ will _ be mine.”

My eyes shot open and I would have bolted upright if not for the warm body against me. My heart was hammering in my chest, breaths ragged as I brought myself back to reality. I didn’t know why such a dream was haunting me and I couldn't place a face to the voice that promised immense pain. Why was this happening to me and what did it mean? I got out of bed and quietly made my way into the bathroom, trying to calm down and stop myself from trembling. I crouched down on the floor and wrapped my arms around myself as I forced the sounds that wanted to escape back down my throat. It was just a dream . . . 

“Hey,” Kawaki’s voice came out softly, surprising me from coming out of nowhere. He knelt next to me and rested his large hand on my back, giving me a soothing rub. “You’re alright, just relax for me, okay?”

I had been able to handle myself well the first time around, but for some reason the second left me feeling weaker and more vulnerable. I had an uneasy feeling of dread in the back of my mind telling me that this was a warning and it scared the shit out of me. Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn’t bring myself to be brave anymore. “I’m afraid.” I whispered almost inaudibly.

“Don’t be,” Kawaki murmured, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me against his chest. “I’m not looking to hurt you or anything, Boruto. And as long as you’re with me, nobody else will  _ ever  _ lay a hand on you.”

For once I took his words at face value, I believed him and the conviction he spoke with. I let myself go and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him while I silently cried. I had no one. I was alone and at the mercy of a pirate captain. Yet that very same captain didn’t hesitate to comfort me, Kawaki wasn’t leaving me all by myself. For that at least I had the decency to be grateful. 

He let me cry as long as I wanted to while stroking my back and my hair reassuringly. “It was just a dream, Boruto. It’s okay… I’m sorry.”

I was sorry for being such an unstable mess. Once I was able to start calming down, my body began to relax and I laid limply in Kawaki’s arms. When the tears stopped completely and my breathing settled, I was suddenly tired and on the verge of dozing off. It was oddly comfortable here . . . 

Kawaki lifted me up, cradling me against him and carrying me back into the room with ease. He settled me back on the bed beside Inojin, but instead of leaving me there, he got in behind me. His arm secured around my middle and his large frame snuggled up to me. I was able to sleep soundly once more and felt warmer than I had when I went to sleep the first time. The following morning was filled with the same amount of warmth, almost tempting me back into unconsciousness if it hadn't been for the conversation slowly stirring me into coherence. 

“Master, should I call your lover master as well?” Inojin was asking. 

“Hm?” Kawaki hummed from behind me before mumbling, “no, Inojin. You can just call us by our names or anyway you want.”

“But . . .” Inojin trailed, sounding confused. “Is that really okay? I was never allowed to do something like that before.”

Kawaki shifted slightly, nose brushing the back of my head. “It is perfectly okay. You’re free now, Inojin. I just want to keep you safe… and Boruto wants that too.”

I sighed softly in agreement, losing the focus I was gaining and dozing off again.

Inojin shifted on the mattress and said in a quiet tone, “I don’t know how to be free.”

“You can learn. And there’s no rush. You’ll have an entire crew to guide you, including Boruto and I. Nobody will be forcing you to do anything. Never again. That’s a promise. Okay?”

“O-okay.” Inojin replied, sounding a little choked up. “Thank you . . . big brother.”

Kawaki’s breath hitched and his head raised slightly, arm also lifting so he could run his fingers through Inojin’s hair. “Damn, you’re cute as hell.”

That had me waking up with amazing speed. I opened my eyes, hesitating at Inojin’s happy expression and tearful gaze, but ultimately needing to protect him. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Kawaki.”

“You hush.” He huffed, pulling his hand back to my hair instead and doing the same to me.

Inojin giggled at the sight. “Master Boruto is jealous.”

“Sometimes he gets this way. Don’t think anything of it.” Kawaki mused, fingertips massaging my scalp as his fingers combed through my hair slowly. 

It distracted me long enough to delay my initial reaction, but pretty soon my face was flushing without my permission. First of all, what the fuck? Was Inojin—he thought that—since when were Kawaki and I lovers? Second of all, why was I in this compromising position with my captor? The events of last night rushed back and I was utterly embarrassed. What was wrong with me? I was in the arms of the enemy, fraternizing with my kidnapper. He was the bad guy. A ruthless pirate, an ill tempered brute, a pervert. I had suffered these last couple of days because of him. I hated him . . . didn’t I?

Why did Inojin’s smiling face and the fingers in my hair make me doubt all of that? This was all because of the Kawaki I hadn’t seen before, the good that shouldn’t have existed in someone who was supposed to be so terrible. This was a whole new level of confusion and inner battles and . . . and . . . and that had better be the captain’s dagger that I felt against my ass. He wasn’t making any vulgar advances, but it was impossible to miss all the same. I buried my face into the pillows and cursed my flustered state. 

“This is so different from what I’m used to.” Inojin said after a moment. “ . . . I like it.”

“I’m sure it will take some getting used to… but I think you’ll be happy with us.” The captain said to him, settling his head back on the pillow and bringing his hand back down to tuck under me. He held me as if he was trying to pull me even closer, which wasn’t even a possibility. 

I stayed where I was for a number of reasons, but mainly because my current attire wasn’t wrestling material. This was truly worrying. What happened to angry Kawaki? Where was the distance and tension from yesterday? Once again I thought of last night and found my answer, a vow that I had accepted from the same man I hadn’t trusted. This was . . . I . . . Kawaki was to blame for making things complicated, I refused to look at his stupid face. 

“What time is it?” I asked, not caring how muffled it sounded from the pillow I was hiding in.

“Early morning. We should have a few more hours before we need to head to the ship. We can have breakfast first. Whenever you two are ready to eat.”

That ended up being sooner rather than later, Inojin’s stomach making the decision for us with it’s loud growl. Kawaki had food brought up to us as well as a set of clothes for the blond. I kept my attention on him rather than the captain and it got me through those few hours. The rest of the crew made it back to the ship before we did, the girls with numerous bags.

Kawaki made introductions before we set sail, Inojin meekly standing behind me. As I suspected, Hōki took to him right away. The others welcomed him as well and before I knew it the blond was swiped by the cook to explore the ship. Everyone else set sail at the captain's orders and Sarada went to check on the inventory and supplies that were delivered.

Kawaki led me back to his quarters and I was expecting to be tied up again, but instead I was met with two stacks of folded clothes on the bed. He had told Hōki in passing that Inojin’s clothes would be brought to the cook’s room. The pair would be sharing a room and apparently the man had requested the outfits last night, probably while we had been bathing.

“Did you go on a shopping spree?” I asked curiously, figuring he went ahead and purchased some outfits for himself.

“We purchase what’s necessary when we visit Kirigakure. Hōki doesn’t have enough clothing to share with you and Inojin, so it was wise for you two to have your own.” He explained, gesturing to the clothes. “I’m sure they’re not up to your standards, but they’re new and they’re  _ yours.” _

This was unexpected to say the least. “My standards aren’t as extravagant as you’re assuming.” I said and ran my hand over one of the shirts, thoughtfully examining it. “ . . . Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. You can ask Kagura for assistance when you need the clothes cleaned.” His grey eyes locked on mine and he crossed his arms. “I’ll be sending a letter to your parents today. Do you think it’s too soon? I know you’re ready to return home and I hope they will do the right thing so you can.”

That was also unexpected. I didn’t think he would tell me the details of his plan, much less ask for my opinion. This was my chance to find out which map he was after. “What exactly are your terms?”

“I’m willing to do a trade. You for the map. It’s that simple.” He shrugged. “Surely they love their son more than they love keeping my treasure from me.”

“Sometimes love falls behind duty, obligation and responsibility.” I said, but tried not to worry myself. There were plenty of maps in our volts and as long as it wasn’t  _ that _ one, it would be fine. “What map do you desire?”

“The Ninetails Treasure map.” 

_ Fuck. _ Why were there always more complications with this lot? This was a dire situation, my parents wouldn’t be able to give him that map. The Ninetails Treasure couldn’t be handed over to anyone regardless of who they were. Dad went to great lengths to keep the map out of the wrong hands and was the only person who had laid eyes on the famed treasure as far as I knew. It was an ancient legend that he discovered to be true during his days as a rebel and peacemaker, before anyone ever thought to call him king.

It was a heavy burden to bear, the riches alone could make it’s owner the most powerful human being on the planet. It was dangerous and long sought after by many. Some brushed it off and said it didn’t exist, but there were plenty of determined believers. The knowledge that it was in our volts however, was something I couldn’t believe Kawaki got his hands on. It had become my family’s secret to protect for the greater good. There was no doubt in my mind that he wasn’t going to get that map and now I had another decision to make. 

Did I tell the captain it was useless or did I play the fool and pretend he had a chance? Either way I knew my parents would try to rescue me, but how would he react to total rejection? The safest option would be to sit tight and not get in the way of dad’s plan, whatever it may be. I had faith he would come up with one once negotiations began.

“Send the message.” I finally said after thinking it over. “Whatever happens, happens.”

“He’d be wise to hand it over gracefully. This time, I chose to take the easy route. But I do have other ways.” His expression hardened as he dropped his arms to his sides.

“You couldn’t have asked for a bigger price and you know it.” I pointed out. “What’s your plan if he doesn’t give it to you?” I asked, knowing there would be nothing graceful about this ordel. Dad wouldn’t be intimidated by anyone.

“Well, I’m hoping I won’t have to take a violent approach. But I’m prepared to do so if he doesn’t want you back.”

Was he saying he would try to take it by force? “What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He sighed. “I’ll take it. There’s nothing that’s going to stop me from getting my hands on that map. And you won’t be going home until I have it.”

He spoke with all the confidence in the world, but there wasn’t a version of this where he came out on top. One pirate crew against an entire kingdom? It was a doomed effort. “It must be really important to you if you think it’s worth the risk.”

Kawaki hummed and leaned his back against the wall behind him. “Of course I do. As I’ve already said, the map belongs to me, just as the treasure does. To be precise, it belonged to my father first. But it was stolen from him. I suppose I don’t need to explain further, because you know. Your father may think he has a right to dictate who should and shouldn’t obtain such a fortune, but he’s a fucking theif and that makes him no better than all the pirates you hate so much. Oh, but you’re biased, right?”

“Don’t talk as if you know me or my dad.” I scowled. “That treasure has been around for hundreds of years. Even if somehow the map did belong to your father at one point, the treasure doesn’t. You have no claim to it.”

“The treasure was his, but your father didn’t want it to be. I’ve been raised around this tale. I know everything there is to know up until your father stole the map and my father’s eye from him.”

I would call utter bullshit if it wasn’t for the look on his face and his strangely calm demeanor. If our fathers really did cross paths, that could explain how Kawaki knew the map was in our possession. Although that opened the door to a lot more questions. Why would dad steal it, if he stole it that is . . . it couldn’t have been just because Kawaki’s dad was a pirate. There had to be a reason, had dad seen evil in him? Why was this part of the story never told to me? I wasn’t sure whether to believe this or not. 

“If what you say is true, then I can tell you this much at least. Dad won’t even consider giving you the map until he knows what your intentions are. Whether you actually go after the treasure or not, he won’t chance risking society as we know it.”

“What do you think I want, world domination?” He grinned at me, shaking his head slightly. “Maybe my father wanted something like that. I just want my treasure because it’s  _ mine  _ and because I… well I want to help my people.”

Aside from his pirate logic, that last part admittingly took the wind out of my sails. I had seen enough to know that a statement like that was genuine . . . at least I wanted to trust that it was. “You know, Kawaki,” I sighed before chuckling, “You’re a walking contradiction.”

“What the hell does that mean?” He huffed, scowling at me. But before I could answer, three rapid knocks sounded on the door. 

“Kawaki.”

The Captain immediately left his post on the wall and walked to the door, sliding it open forcefully. 

“We’ve got company. We’ll be coming up on them in approximately four minutes.”

Kawaki nodded to Shinki who left as quickly as he appeared. He let out a long, exasperated sigh before turning around to face me. “Well, I thought you’d have a free night, but I may end up having to hide you.”

If it was one of my dad’s ships, I had no intention of hiding, but if it was anyone else it would be in my best interest to. “That’s fine.”

“We’ll go take a look for ourselves first.” He waved me over and once I was within reach, he placed his hand at the small of my back and led me out of his room. “I will say I’m completely certain whoever it is, isn’t friendly.”

Maybe not for him, but perhaps they were for me. We walked down the hall and turned a corner to the steps that went up on deck. My hope was crushed at the sight of a pirate flag across the sea and my view was soon blocked by the captain when he stepped in front of me. Shinki handed him a scope which he used to take a closer look, noting that he recognized them. I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. I would find out however, that my nightmare had been a premonition of sorts. A warning that showed me who the real enemy was. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six—Kawaki**

“Well shit, what an unexpected surprise.” I laughed under my breath as I peered through my handheld scope and got sight of the flag coming from the ship.

“It’s Nara, right?” Shinki asked. 

I closed the scope and passed it back to him. “It is. By now it’s likely that they’ve gotten word of us infiltrating Konohagakure. I wouldn’t doubt that they also know we’ve captured the prince. Actually, I’m completely positive they have.” 

With a sigh, I turned to glance down at Boruto. Considering the Nara and his crew already knew about him, it wouldn’t do much good to have him hide. At the same time though, if it came down to us drawing our swords, I wouldn’t want him in the way. Boruto didn’t look concerned. A glance around told me that Hōki and Inojin were nowhere in sight. 

“Make sure everyone is aware.” I said to Shinki and then wrapped my arm around Boruto’s shoulders, pulling him down the corridor with me. “Listen to me, there’s a high probability that these guys want to find you and know that you’re with us. Not to worry though, I won’t be handing you over to anyone unless it’s your family and they’re meeting my demands.” 

We reached the pantry and I opened the door, startling Hōki and Inojin both whose faces were covered in flour. They were preparing lunch and I was pleased to see that Hōki was enjoying himself. And also thankful that Inojin looked at ease next to him. 

“You two look like powder cakes.” Boruto snickered, smiling at them. 

Hōki grinned so wide his eyes closed and he pulled Inojin into a hug. “We’re cute powder cakes, right?”

The prince shook his head, but didn’t deny it. “The cutest powder cakes on the seven seas.”

Breaking up this cute banter wasn’t something I enjoyed, but I didn’t have a choice. Ushering Boruto further inside, I closed the door behind us. “Listen up, we’ve got company on their way. We’ll be stopping and having contact in about two minutes. I don’t expect things to get physical, but it’s possible so you three are to stay in here and remain hidden unless I myself, or Shinki comes for you.”

“A fight?” Inojin frowned and latched onto Hōki’s shirt. 

“I’m not completely helpless, you know.” Boruto pointed out and placed his hands on his hips.

“Captain’s orders are captain’s orders. We can trust our captain no matter what.” Hōki stated calmly before I could chide Boruto for being so ridiculous. He was petting Inojin’s hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, his free hand waving Boruto over to him. “We have a special place in here just for hiding. We don’t come out until the captain or his first mate say we can. We have cookies though.”

The prince sighed, but walked over to the other two without any further resistance. “I suppose I can hide and eat cookies.”

Hōki pressed a soft kiss to Inojin’s forehead before releasing him and then picked up a bowl filled with cookies and handed them to Boruto. “It may be a little cramped, but at least we will be safe and warm—and together.” He giggled as he opened the makeshift cabinet door and then the floor boards that hid their hiding place. “We’ll be fine, Captain. I’ll take care of them.”

“Thank you, Hōki.” I smiled and walked over as the three of them slipped down into the opening. They huddled together in the most adorable way, almost making me wish I could join them. I knelt by the hole, making sure they were okay. “I’m sorry about this.” I hated that they would have to wait there for even a few moments, much less however long the Nara crew would be visiting. 

“It’s okay, Kawaki. We know it’s for our protection.” Hōki was still smiling, brave as ever and even waving at me. 

“Be careful, big brother.” Inojin said, still looking worried.

Boruto took the other blond’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, he’s as strong as they come.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll take care of all of you and none of those little shits stand a chance against me.”

Inojin looked more at ease with that and nodded, giving me a soft smile which I returned before closing the floorboards back over them and then the cabinet door. I left the pantry, closing the door behind me on my way back out to the main second. Sarada and Sumire were the firsts to turn to me, the Nara ship now only a few meters away. 

“Captain,” Sumire greeted me as I stopped next to them, eyes locked on the ship. “There doesn’t appear to be any hostility at this point. Everyone has been alerted and remains at their posts.”

“Good.” I hummed, content to just wait patiently to see how things went. There had been some tension between us before, but it had never come to a point of us fighting. 

“Something about this visit doesn’t feel right.” Sarada said as their ship sailed beside us, dropping the anchor. “Shikadai is plotting again.”

“I know.” I said with a sigh. It would have been nice for this to be only a coincidence, that they were just on their way to Kirigakure and we just happened to pass each other. That just wasn’t likely at all though. “He won’t get very far, no matter what’s going on in that head of his.” Shikadai was brilliant, frighteningly so, but he didn’t possess the power that I had. 

Once the ship was settled, Shikadai came into view along with two others from his crew, coming to stand at the starboard side of the deck. It was silent for a few moments while the wind blew between us. His expression was relaxed and indifferent, but his eyes were as sharp as ever. Sarada tensed the smallest bit beside me and I couldn’t say it was surprising. It was always a little strained between them given who their parents were. 

“Kawaki.” Shikadai greeted before getting straight to the point. “I heard you’ve had quite the treasure fall into your hands.”

Of course, he knew. But that didn’t mean I was going to admit to it. “Damn, and I’m only hearing about it now?” I laughed, looking around with a curious expression. “Where the hell’s my treasure? Seems somebody has some explaining to do around here.”

“Captain, I told you he was just going to mess around.” Denki spoke up, the navigator of the crew. “You don’t have to take this disrespect.”

Mitsuki, the first mate, was quick to bring him back in line. “The only mouth disrespecting right now is yours. What’s the matter, Denki? Itching for a fight?” He smirked.

The shorter man’s face heated up. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, snake. I was only advising-”

“Yeah, well no one asked you.” Mitsuki cut him off. “Let the Captain do his thing unless you want me to punish you later.” He said with a wink.

“Anyway,” Shikadai went on, left brow twitching. “If my sources were mistaken then surely you wouldn’t mind letting me have a look for myself.”

That was the funniest thing I’d ever heard. I laughed so loud I almost doubled over and leaned on Shinki for support as he’d come to stand by my side. It took a moment for my amusement to simmer down and I breathed in, a few chuckles still escaping me. 

“What the fuck makes you think you have a right to come on my ship and take a look at anything?”

“Because you’re lying.” Shikadai shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ve been trying to get my hands on the very thing you’ve almost grasped. It’s true you’ve been after it longer than I have, but I was hoping to cut a deal.” 

“If I had obtained my treasure, I’d be far from here right now. I’ll humor you, come on over, but the rest of your crew stays put.”

“Oh, you really have gone crazy, haven’t you?” Mitsuki said and Denki snorted. 

“Now who’s looking for a fight?”

Shikadai raised his hand and they both shut their mouths. “Very well.”

“Don’t worry, my crew will stay put too.” I assured him with a smirk, cocking my head to the side in a gesture for him to come on. 

His crew went to work steadying a plank across our ships and then the other pirate captain came aboard. He didn’t waste any time, going straight below deck and I followed behind, watching his every move. We went inside different rooms and storage areas before we came to the pantry. At this point his expression wasn’t nearly as indifferent and I could tell he was getting frustrated. His eyes zeroed in on the flour all over the floor, turning to me right after.

“Where’s your cook?” Shikadai asked calmly despite the suspicion in his gaze.

“Ill,” I lied smoothly. “We took him to Kiri, to be treated by a friendly doctor.”

“It must have been serious if the Lost Princess wasn’t up to the task.” He mused as he passed me on his way out.

I followed behind him, closing the door behind us. “We didn’t have the proper supplies and equipment for him to be treated.” I went on, having never been a good liar, but at least my voice never wavered. “Influenza. It was best to leave him for the time being so that we all wouldn’t catch the virus.”

“Ah, I see. A shame it turned out that way.” Shikadai said and paused in the hallway. The search was over, but it seemed he wanted to be away from prying ears on deck. “I wish you would take me up on my deal . . . it would benefit us both greatly, Kawaki. You want the map and we both want the treasure, but I would be satisfied with just the prince. If we go into negotiations together we can both get what we want. Otherwise, you won’t be able to get Uzumaki to make a trade. I can assure you of that.”

“I’ve come to believe the best route is to just go in and take what we want. It will be a slaughter, trust me, you don’t want any part of it.” But I wanted to question him. He said he’d be satisfied with only the prince… why? And how did he know I was planning to make a trade? The guy was too smart for his own good and I needed to get rid of him. 

“I admire your ambition, but I know you’re not a fool. One pirate ship against the high king?” He left the rest unsaid, but I heard him loud and clear. “Even if you make it to the royal vaults, the map won’t be there.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” I snapped, my eyes narrowing on him suspiciously. 

Shikadai simply smiled at me. “I have information and you have the prince. Neither one of us is getting the map or the treasure without both of those things, which is why I approached you. I can’t say anymore than that unless you’re in this with me. Think about it and let me know.” He said and then continued on, going up the steps to the deck.

I didn’t understand. He had to have just been trying to make me confused and curious. The map was in that vault without a doubt. The king wouldn’t have kept it anywhere else. I wanted to know what Shikadai knew, because he was smart and it wasn’t likely for him to be wrong… but I couldn’t risk giving away the fact that I really did have the prince. Could I?

After a few parting words, their ship began to drift away from ours and for a few moments, I was just lost in my own thoughts. I didn’t speak a word to anyone, not even Shinki when he tried to question me. I kept still and quiet, just thinking until the Nara’s ship was fading in the distance, then I turned on my heel and marched my way back to the pantry. 

Kneeling by the cabinet, I opened the door and then pulled up the floorboards. The first thing I noticed was how pale and shaken the prince was. The other two were holding him, looking afraid as well, but I had never seen such a look of fear on Boruto’s face—not even after that nightmare. Feeling slightly panicked, I reached for him, getting a secure hold before lifting him out and resting him on my lap. 

“What happened?” 

The blond clung to me as if his life depended on it and buried his face in my chest. “H-he’s real . . . . he’s real . . .”

“Who?” I frowned, chest tightening with worry. “What do you mean, Boruto?”

He shook his head, not wanting to say another word.

“Hōki, are you two okay?” I asked, gesturing for them to come out before getting to my feet with Boruto in my arms. 

“Yes, Kawaki. We’re fine. But Boruto is sad… is he alright?”

“Just continue making lunch. He’ll be fine.” At least I hoped so. I would definitely be finding out what was happening with him though, it just seemed to be done best in the privacy of my room. 

The walk there only took a couple minutes and I quickly settled on the bed, letting Boruto still curl up against me. I couldn’t help but want to console him. “Nothing happened, Boruto… you don’t need to worry so much.” That was supposed to be my job. 

“It was him.” He whispered. “That man . . . that voice . . . I know it was him. Kawaki . . .”

“Nara? What about him?” He wasn’t making sense but at least I knew he had to be talking about Shikadai. 

Boruto swallowed hard. “From my dream. It was him, he was the one . . . he’s actually exists.”

Shikadai was the one he’d dreamt of that had him so terrified? “Just calm down,” I sighed, holding his head to my chest with my hand, my thumb brushing over his temple soothingly. “No matter what you dreamed or what you think—you do not need to fear that bastard.”

He tightened his grip on me and silently just let me hold him for awhile until his breathing evened. “You promised.” Boruto eventually said, talking about the vow I made in the bathroom on the island. “But what did he want? Why did he show up so soon after I dreamed . . . he’s after the map too, isn’t he?”

“He wants the treasure too… but he seems to believe that the map isn’t in your vaults.” I still didn’t believe that. “Do you know… is it there?” I asked quietly even if I couldn’t be sure I would receive an honest answer. It was gnawing at me though and I had to at least try. 

Boruto went silent again and hesitated to answer. “. . . . . . no.”

I didn’t want to panic, but hearing the confirmation just had my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach and I held onto him a little tighter. I’d been after that map since I was just a young teen. My whole life has revolved around it… to think that it just wasn’t there… but if Boruto knew that, then he might know where it was. 

“Then do you know where it is?”

“You’re making my position harder than it already is.” He told me, raising his head so he could look up at me with those blue eyes. “I don’t want to betray my dad’s trust . . . but I don’t want to see you or your crew hurt either . . .” 

As much as I didn’t want to, I understood. I knew that I would have never betrayed my father’s trust, but I also knew that would have ended with me being dead at his feet. I was sure things weren’t quite as serious for Boruto, but it was still a thing of pride and integrity. “Does it help any if I tell you that I’m going to get my treasure one way or another, no matter what?”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” He smiled sadly. “You’re not all bad, I’ll admit it. I guess you can pass as a decent guy that’s a little rough around the edges. This is important to you so you’re giving it all you’ve got, but how far is too far? Can I trust you, Kawaki? With essentially the fate of the world?” He asked and then added in a softer tone, “With my life?”

“I don’t want to bring any harm to anyone. Maybe it’s hard to believe, but I do want to do good for my people, and even for others in need. And your life… you already know I won’t let anything happen to you. Until you are back on your own land with your family, you will be under my protection. That means anyone that wants to get to you has to come through me.”

Boruto settled back down against my chest and took a deep breath. “Give me some time to think about it? Please? It’s an important decision . . . and I can’t rush into it.”

“Okay.” I agreed. If he was willing to think about it, I was willing to give him time to do so. “Thank you… it really means a lot to me to even have you considering it. I’ve been after this for so long… my whole life, but I’ve been on my own—well, with Shinki—for twelve years now.”

“Twelve years?” He asked, sounding surprised. “Just how old are you, Captain?”

“Why do you sound as if you think I’m an old bastard?” I huffed, unconsciously rubbing his back. “I’m only twenty-five.”

He hummed before saying, “If you didn’t act like a perverted old man then I wouldn’t have thought it.”

“If you weren’t so damn cute I wouldn’t have to act like that.” I retorted, clicking my tongue. 

“Don’t go trying to blame it on me!” Boruto laughed and smacked my peck.

I laughed too, surprised by how at ease I could feel with him. “Well it’s the damn truth. It would be an insult if I didn’t want to fuck you. So be happy.”

A pretty flush tinted his face though he tried to hide it. “Are you still talking about that? If you get any ideas, I’m leaving.”

“No, I don’t think you would.” I taunted him with a smirk. “But even if you tried, what makes you think I’d let you go?”

“What are you trying to say?” He huffed and started squirming away. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Since he wanted to be difficult and move so much, I turned and pushed him down on the bed on his back, crawling over him and using my weight to keep him pinned in place. “You sure? I bet I could change your mind.”

“N-not happening.” He insisted as his blush deepened and he avoided my gaze.

“Why not?” I asked, smiling as I trailed the tip of my index finger over his collarbones which were exposed thanks to the low opening of his shirt. 

He shivered at the touch. “Because I . . . y-you . . . you’re indecent.”

“Indecent?” I faked a wounded gasp, putting on a hurt look. “Because I’m attracted to you?”

“That’s—yes.” He decided, not appearing to care whether he was making sense or not. “Yes, that’s the reason.”

I cocked a brow, peering down at him with a thoughtful look. “You get offended by people being attracted to you? Or is it because I’m a man?”

“No . . . and no.” He said and nervously licked his lips. “I just don’t think it would be good for my health.”

“Oh so you’d just like it too much.” I hummed. “You’re making a lot more sense now.”

Boruto squeaked in protest. “I never said that! Stop trying to seduce me!”

The fact that he didn’t say ‘ _trying to’_ had me pepping up and itching to do more. “I’m barely doing anything… and yet it’s working huh? You want me.”

“You cocky bastard, just because you’re good looking doesn’t mean you can put words in my mouth.”

“Good looking you say?” I laid further over him, happily staring at his flushed face. 

He tried to play it off. “As if you didn’t already know . . . do you have to be so close? Let me up.”

“Damn, just a few minutes ago you were holding onto me like you never wanted to let go.” His attitude was expected and I knew he was only fighting me because he felt like it was the right thing to do—also having to fight against himself. However, it was still a little disappointing and I wasn’t going to push him, so I got off of him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with a sigh. 

The prince sat up as well and straightened himself before clearing his throat. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” I said as I stood up slowly and straightened my belt. “You’re free to do as you please, I have some things to take care of.”

“I can leave your chambers?” He asked hopefully. “I want to let Inojin and Hoki know I’m alright . . . I didn’t mean to scare them like that.”

“Ah, go right ahead.” I nodded and then let myself out, hearing him scramble to follow. “They’re probably finishing up lunch now.”

“Right. I’ll, um, I’ll see you at lunch?” He questioned almost . . . shyly.

His tone had me turning my head to look at him and I almost laughed at finding his cheeks were still flushed, but I settled with a smile and gave him another nod. I didn’t mind him roaming around now, I knew he wasn’t going to go far or risk diving into the middle of the ocean. Letting him spend some time with Hōki and Inojin would be good too. Hopefully my leniency would also help him come to a decision about that map that favored me. 

.

.

.

Later that same night, Shinki and I were out on the bow talking while having a few drinks. It had grown late, tonight there was a full moon, the night air was cool but not too cold. After having my first three drinks, I had opted to lay on my back, arms crossed under my head for support while I stared up at the cloudless sky. I’d always had a fascination with the stars and on nights like this, when there were millions, just endless, everywhere… it really put me at ease. 

Tomorrow we would stop to do some fishing and I would get around to sending my hawk back to Konohagakure with my message since I hadn’t yet. Maybe I was putting it off… maybe I didn’t want to know what the king had to say in return… maybe I didn’t mind how things were right now… maybe…

Maybe I wasn’t ready to take him home. 

That was a silly thought, silly enough to make me laugh and Shinki leaned over me, giving me a suspicious look. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… I’m just… I don’t know. I feel good.” It wasn’t like I felt bad any other day, but for some reason, right now, I felt really good. Better than I had in a long time. 

Shinki’s face softened into a light, carefree and happy expression and then he laid down on his back next to me, assuming the same position. He let out a long, content sigh and then said, “You know, Kawaki… you deserve to feel good all the time. You’ve done so much for us over the years—for _me_ especially. I’m grateful for it all. I don’t know where I’d be today if it wasn’t for you.”

I leaned up just enough to reach over him, grab the liquor and pull it over to me. If he was getting sappy, he didn’t need any more and it was time for me to cut him off. Still, I knew he meant every word and I offered him a smile as I settled back down next to him. “Same here, Shinki. Sure our family has grown over the years, but it’s always been you and me.”

Raising my fist between us, I gave him a side-eyed glance and he smirked as he raised his fist as well. He bumped his fist against mine and we both laughed. Honestly, we had just been through so much over the years… it was about time for us to find our treasure so we could settle down more than we were now. Taking it easy would be a dream come true for us. We did have a system now and things worked well, but I didn’t want any of us to struggle ever again.

I just wanted us to be together, be happy and keep things simple. Our treasure could finally make that happen… Boruto could make that happen. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven—** **_Boruto_ **

The events of the day gave me plenty to think about. I had gone to sit at the back of the ship after lunch, leaning back and enjoying the ocean air as I sorted my thoughts. Shikadai Nara . . . his last name sounded familiar, but I was almost certain we had never met before. Thinking about him made my hands shake and I hated the instant reaction he was able to get from me. I liked to consider myself as fairly brave, there wasn’t too much that frightened me. However that dream . . . that nightmare . . . it wasn’t a coincidence. 

I couldn’t stand how afraid it made me, how _he_ made me with just his voice alone. I had been cowering like a child and sought safety in Kawaki. It was embarrassing that I went running to him yet again, but I couldn’t deny how much better I felt in his arms. It was that vow that he gave me. It was that firm though gentle strength he held me with. There was kindness in his heart that I couldn’t ignore, a goodness that I hadn’t seen at first. How would I have seen it?

He had been cruel, demanding, threatening . . . all because I had pushed and challenged him. We were still captor and captive at the end of the day even with the lack of ropes. It was hard to figure him out, he just kept confusing me, but the more time we spent together the more things changed between us. Or at least they were changing on my end . . . quite rapidly in fact. I could relax around him, I could smile and laugh. I found myself not minding his presence so much nor his touch. 

I was getting flustered easily and saying things I had no business saying. He was throwing me off balance in ways I didn’t expect, it shouldn’t have been possible. I was shocking myself with how quickly I was being swayed. Kawaki had started coming onto me and this time I had no defenses. They suddenly vanished, leaving me with nothing to hold myself back with. That never happened to me before in any situation and I honestly didn’t know what to do.

Of course I couldn’t accept, he was my kidnapper. After he got what he wanted he would be rid of me. The map was his priority and I was simply a means to an end, a milestone in his journey. The Captain was considerate to me . . . but his goals were clear. I needed to get a hold of myself, reign in these feelings that wanted to develop before I made the situation even more complicated. I was used to holding back my own personal desires as a prince. It was always about what everyone else wanted, what they needed. 

Kawaki was making it hard to remember that. He and his crew seemed to live in their own little world, sailing the sea and doing as they pleased. I had seen a lot in the short time I had been with them so far and I wondered what I should do. I already gave away an important secret, confirming that the map wasn’t in our vaults. Kawaki said Shikadai was the one that told him that and it gave me more reason to fear the man. Just how much did he know?

I was fighting with myself over so many things, but most of all my decision about the treasure. Surprisingly, I wanted to trust Kawaki. I wanted to believe in him and his words. Even still was it really my decision to make? What if I was being too naive, what if his intentions weren’t what he said they were? If dad knew I was considering this he would think I had lost my mind. I wished he was here so I could talk with him, ask what happened with Kawaki’s father. Would he be disappointed in me if he knew I was dangerously close to falling for a pirate?

I wasn’t sure if I could do this on my own, but perhaps it would be easier if I got more information about the man in question. Either I could ask him directly, ask one of his crew members or both. I mulled it over for the rest of the afternoon and was roped into helping Hōki and Inojin make dinner. Sarada pulled me aside after everyone ate and took it upon herself to properly introduce me to the crew. One by one I was dragged over to them, having no choice in the matter.

It worked to my benefit and reminded me of the old days when she wanted me to tag along, but I had to stop thinking about our childhood. We had both been through a lot of things since then and while some things were the same, most of them were different. I was trying my best to understand and not get angry. She had to know I was still waiting for her to tell me what happened . . . but maybe she was putting it off.

I took what time I could get with her though since I had no idea how everything would turn out. Most of the crew I knew at least by name, Hōki, Shinki, Kagura, Iwabe and Chocho. Iwabe and Kagura had been a couple of the men I gave the slip to back home, but the third and final guy came as a bit of a shock. To begin with he was a she . . . and her name was Sumire. It wasn’t that she looked like a man per say, but with the way she dressed and carried herself was quite masculine. 

At first glance I thought she was a pretty boy and she barely spoke to be fair. I felt bad and apologized for the misconception, but she shrugged me off and wasn’t upset in the least. Although the others certainly got a laugh out of the whole thing. Everyone started quieting down once it got really late and I was ready to head to bed. Kawaki and Shinki had disappeared somewhere, so I went off in search around the ship. Hopefully the Captain didn’t plan on staying up all night again and leave me in his chambers.

It wasn’t really necessary or fair considering it was his bed, besides we had already shared the same mattress last night. I didn’t mind and told myself I could handle it. There was a selfish part of me, however, that wanted him to keep that nightmare away. I was ridiculously pitiful. When I finally found the pair they were laying on their backs, silently staring up at the sky. I hesitantly walked forward in hopes I wasn’t interrupting them. 

“Kawaki?” I called. “Are you coming to bed?”

The Captain sat up and Shinki did as well, though he only got up until he was resting on his elbow. Kawaki dragged his hand through his hair, getting up on his feet slowly. “Ah, sorry.” He walked over to me with a crooked smile. “Night Shinki,”

“Night,” Shinki called back as Kawaki threw his arm around my shoulder and started walking with me. 

“Couldn’t sleep without me, hm?” He chuckled breathily at my ear, so close his lips were on me, making me shiver. 

I hadn’t meant it the way it sounded, like an invitation for . . . for . . . for things. It wasn’t because I couldn’t sleep without him either . . . except that it was. “Me? It’s you I was worried about.”

“Worried about me?” Kawaki hummed, squishing me against him with the single arm he had around me. “That’s cute… but I’m a man who can function on little to no sleep.”

“That doesn’t mean you should do it.” I said and tried not to focus on how exceedingly close we were. “You’re sleeping in your bed and that’s final.”

“Damn, relax. I’ll stay with you. We can even fuck if you want it so bad.”

My face flamed. “There you go again . . . why are you so determined to have me?”

Kawaki laughed again, his hold on me never wavering. “Because I want you… and I’m gonna have you. It’s just a matter of time.”

“Wha-” Why was he so confident? “No.”

“It’s pointless to continue with your denial, but if it makes you feel better…” He trailed off, removing his arm from me just as we reached his chambers. He stopped where he was and stretched, taking his time until he finally slid the door open and walked inside ahead of me. 

Whether I was in denial or not, he just wanted to have sex to have sex and I refused to fall victim to his charms. I followed him inside his chambers and closed the door behind us. Kawaki stripped out of his vest and got right into bed, not wasting any time. I climbed in next him and laid on my side with my back facing his direction. 

“Hey, Kawaki?” I asked as I got comfortable under the covers. Now was as good a time as any to find out more about him. “What was it like for you . . . growing up?” I asked, but frowned at how offensive it sounded even to my own ears. His childhood wasn’t inferior to mine. “I mean . . . what kind of adventures did you have?”

“My entire life has been nothing but an adventure.” He sighed and tucked his arm around me, pulling me back until he was curled up behind me perfectly. “It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, far from it actually. More like dark… and bloody.” 

He must have had to toughen up from a young age, forced to grow up quickly to survive. “What happened?”

“A lot. Shit you probably couldn’t even imagine. But things have been smooth sailing for the past couple of years—at least for the most part.”

I was glad to hear that, he did have some good memories. Still it made me wonder . . . how was the Captain that I knew today created? The Kawaki that I was finally able to see . . . and the Kawaki that had treated me so harshly . . . which one was the real one? What was truly in his heart?

“With how things are now with your crew . . . are you happy?” I asked and turned my head so I could look at him.

“I am… especially since I found you.”

That caught me completely off guard and I simply stared at him, rendered speechless. My heart jumped in my chest even as I tried to write it off as another pickup line. I could tell by the look in his silver eyes, he really meant that. But why? I hadn’t done anything, I hadn’t given him anything. How could he say such a thing to me?

“I make you happy?” I whispered, dumbfounded and confused.

“You shouldn’t.” He told me quietly. “You give me a sense of relief and ease that I expect because I’m closer now than I’ve ever been to my biggest goal in life… but yeah… I guess you do. Something about you… I don’t know.”

At least I wasn’t the only one confused about his own feelings. “It certainly is weird.” I said, the corner of my lips turning up as I teased him just a little.

“Guess so…” He returned my smile with a lazy one of his own. “But you don’t seem to mind.”

“No.” I confessed. “I tolerate you.” I said, smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“Right.” He rolled his eyes, his hold loosening on me as he brought his hand up to my face instead, pinching my cheek between his thumb and index finger. “This is just screaming _tolerance.”_

I laughed and batted his hand away, somehow ending up holding it between my own hands. We both stared quietly at one another after I settled down and the conversation turned a bit more serious when I spoke again. “Keep the nightmares away . . . like you did before.”

“I already told you… as long as I’m around, I’m the only thing you have to worry about.”

I closed my eyes and hummed, feeling a little silly for bringing it up again. “I know. I just like hearing it.” I admitted without thinking about what I was saying. It was out there now though, no take backs. 

“Reassurance?” He mused, giving my hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’m all the protection you need. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Thanks for that.” I told him sincerely. It made me feel like I wasn’t alone.

“You wanna thank me?” Kawaki asked suggestively, but the way his hand splayed out on my chest and wandered down was the most suggestive of all. 

My eyes shot open and I grabbed his arm, hoping he couldn't feel how fast my heart began to race. “You’re getting ideas again.”

My hold on his arm didn’t stop his hand from roaming, though he did move more slowly, fingertips just barely grazing over my abdomen on its way south. “I always have ideas…”

“Well keep them in your pants.” I said, mentally cursing at myself. I was getting excited . . . and aroused. Damn his stupid pirate face.

“Are you afraid? Never fucked anyone before?” He asked casually, the tip of his index finger dragging above the hem of my pants tauntingly. “Is that why you’re so determined to pretend you don’t want me?” 

I didn’t expect him to call out my virginity. “Yes. No. I-I . . .” Shit, I was going to have to admit it. “I haven’t.”

“Well shit… I wasn’t expecting that.” He laughed softly, gripping the hem of my shirt and pulling it up until he could slip his hand underneath. “Not that it’s a bad thing—it just makes me want you more.”

I squealed, squirming in his hold. “You’re seducing me again!”

Kawaki just breathed in an affirmative, not bothering to try and deny it while he leaned onto his arm and pulled me onto my back. He repositioned himself until he was halfway on top of me, a devious smirk on his lips. “So you want it then… just say the word and I’ll take you for a ride.”

No, no, absolutely not. I didn’t care how sexy he looked at the moment or how much his words set my blood on fire. “N . . . not all the way.” I said, flushing harder than I ever had before. What the fuck did I just say? Did those words really come out of my mouth?

“Oh?” He cocked a brow, looking impossibly smug. His hand worked its way up to my chest, fingers brushing across and then circling my right nipple purposely. “What does ‘not all the way’ entail?”

I held back a gasp, but couldn’t hide how my body trembled. How was I supposed to answer? I didn’t even mean to say it in the first place, much less encourage him. I just needed to turn him down like usual. “Well . . . touching.” My mouth and my brain were not in agreement.

“You want me to touch you?” Kawaki asked, his voice suddenly sounding deeper than ever before. I was being attacked. He gave my nipple a light pinch before moving to the other and repeating the process.

My breath stuttered and my thighs clenched together. Who was I kidding, I actually wanted this. I wanted it even though it was wrong, but at the same time it was so right. I couldn’t explain it, I couldn’t explain what he had done to me. His kindness and his strength and his words. I was captivated by all of them, I was seeing and feeling things I couldn’t utter out loud. I was starting to like him and I couldn’t stop it. He was pulling me in bit by bit and I wasn’t able to keep resisting, I wasn’t able to deny myself anymore. I was attracted to this man . . . and I wanted him.

“Yes.” I voiced and fisted the pillow underneath my head. 

“Anywhere?”

As long as it was dark and hard to see clearly, I would give him free reign. Heaven help me. “Anywhere.” I confirmed, impressed and shocked that I was able to say it. I was ruined.

“Perfect.” Kawaki mused, pushing my shirt wide open and leaning down to take over with his lips. As he teasingly kissed and licked over my nipple, his hand slid down over my ribs, skimming over my navel and hip bones before finally slipping into my pants. 

“ _Oh_.” I breathed as the sound of my heart began to pound in my ears. Never touched in such a way, my skin tingled and my excitement threatened to crush me. This was what it was like to be really turned on. 

Kawaki nipped his way up to my neck, lips closing around a tender place over my throat and giving a light suck. His hand in my pants just massaged over my pubic bone and refused to touch me where I was aching for some friction—even when my hips began to move in hopes of coaxing his touch there. I couldn’t tell if he was teasing me or waiting for something to happen. Either way he was riling me up and steadily increasing my arousal to no end. I had never gotten this hard on my own, never felt this sensitive.

“Kawaki.” I called shyly, unable to help my impatience. 

“Hm?” He breathed at my neck, moving one of his legs between mine until his groin was pressing down on my thigh and I could feel him—all of him and how aroused he was too. 

It was suddenly way too hot for comfort. “More.” I said and let myself go, releasing the pillow in favor of holding onto his shoulders instead. Having him above me, his weight trapping me beneath him, it made me light headed. 

“Needy little thing, huh? Be patient.” He murmured at my ear, deep voice husky and velvety at the same time, fingers spreading apart as they moved further down until they were around the base of my member. “Wow, you really do want me.”

So damn cheeky, but I couldn’t deny it considering the state I was in. However I didn’t want to come out and admit it either. Instead I let my actions do the talking, turning my head to nip at his jaw and scratching my nails along his hard, muscled back.

A growl rumbled in his throat and his hand finally wrapped around my length, feeling so big and warm against me. “Tell me, Boruto. Go on, admit that you’ve wanted this all along. Be honest and then I’ll make you come.”

That wasn’t fair, he was such a bastard, but at the same time it was so hot. I whined in the back of my throat and pressed my hips into his hand. “K-Kawaki.”

“Yes?” He smirked at my neck, tongue poking out to lick at my neck as his hand gave my cock a slow pump. 

I whined again, my will starting to break. It was so embarrassing and I didn’t want to say it. At this rate I didn’t have a choice though and I was growing too desperate already. “I . . . I want you.”

“Mm. I know.” Kawaki mused, kissing my neck again before giving it a long, slow suck. His hand began stroking the full length of my member, keeping a steady rhythm that wasn’t too fast or too slow. 

It seemed he knew just the perfect amount of pressure to use. His hand coupled with his mouth on my neck were enough to make me feel as if I was going to overheat any second. Then he started grinding his hips, rubbing his erection against my thigh continuously and it was just all so much. So good. 

Kawaki lifted his head and I missed his mouth on me instantly, even whimpering in protest as I gazed up at him. It was the first time I’d seen such a raw, sexy look on his face. Those grey eyes of his were darker than ever before, pupils blown with lust. His lips were parted, a darker color for how much he’d been kissing and sucking on my neck and throat. Even his cheeks were flushed in a subtle, but still noticeable way. 

“You look so fucking good, Boruto.”

_Me?_ He was the one about to make my lungs collapse. Simply looking at him made my stomach coil in the best possible way, it wasn’t fair for him to be so goddamn hot. I was melting. Unable to resist, I tangled my fingers in his dark hair and pulled him into a messy kiss. He stiffened above me in surprise for a few seconds before kissing me back with a wild hunger that made me gasp. Kawai dominated the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth and tasting every inch. He himself tasted like liquor and I let out a groan in approval. 

I tightened my hold in his hair and tried to match his level of passion, but he was unrelenting. I was left with no choice other than to sit back and take it. When he pulled his tongue back to nip at my lip instead and started stroking me faster, I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer. Kawaki didn’t seem to mind this—in fact, the way he worked me up was nothing short of encouraging. In between nibbles, he kissed me, sometimes softly and sometimes so harshly I didn’t know what to think. 

Before long, my cock was throbbing in his hand and I could only moan into his mouth, trembling on the edge. I tugged hard on his hair and he stayed out, teasingly ghosting his lips against mine while pumping me faster. I could feel the end coming, pulsating in every part of my body as I got closer and closer to pure bliss. Soon my back was aching as he curled his wrist _just_ right and I cried out. I was coming into his hand in thick, long spurts, moaning helplessly as that euphoric feeling hit me over and over. 

His hand didn’t stop until he’d drained every last drop from me and he kissed my cheek and jawline until I’d finally stopped crying out. I was still panting, but had calmed enough for him to give me another lingering kiss on the lips before he was pulling away. His lips, his hand and his warmth all left me at once, though only for him to retrieve a rag and clean his hand and myself up. His erection was still painfully hard in his pants as he stood beside the bed and once again I was unable to help myself. The instant he was finished cleaning up my mess, I sat up and began mouthing at his dick.

Kawaki grunted, his hand moving to grip at my hair. “Damn if this isn’t a sight for sore eyes…” He muttered, licking his lips, grey eyes locked on me. “Still needy, aren’t ya?”

I was still a little high off my orgasm and wasn’t selfish enough to leave him high and dry. I hadn’t done anything like this before, but how hard could it really be? “Take it off.” I said as I nuzzled my face in his crotch. “Hurry.”

I couldn’t explain my need to have him between my lips. All I knew was that I wanted it, I wanted it so badly. The captain didn’t seem to want to waste any time either, he quickly pushed the hem of his pants down until his erection sprang free. His cock was so long and thick and I realized this might be harder than I thought. It didn’t intimidate me though and I was determined to see this through. My lips parted and I mouthed around the base of his member, tongue messily darting out to have a taste. Soon I started getting greedy and my random licks turned into full blown lapping. Up and down and up again, my tongue teased his dick, swirling around every time it reached the tip.

“Shit. Enough teasing. Suck me.” Kawaki breathed out, right hand sliding into my hair and taking hold of a handful just above the nape of my neck. 

I hummed and took the head into my mouth, softly sucking and flicking my tongue over the slit. The Captain seemed pleased if the deep, short growls escaping him were anything to go by. His other hand joined the other in my hair, his hold rough but not unwelcome. The growls sent shivers down my body and I continued my ministrations for a few more minutes so I could hear them again and again. Then I laid my tongue down flat at the bottom of my mouth before I inched my way down his cock, slowly taking in more and more. My jaw stretched the further I went and I wanted to see how far I could go, not realizing that my gag reflex was practically nonexistent until I reached the base.

“Fuck,” Kawaki panted, holding me where I was while flexing his hips forward as if to give me even more of him. I swallowed around him and he let out his deepest, longest groan yet. 

I took it back again, maybe this was going to be easy. I waited for him to calm a little before I began bobbing my head at a slow pace, making sure he felt every suck and drag from my tongue. More sounds fell from his lips and I felt empowered being the one making him like this. I was the one driving him crazy, I was the one that was going to make him come. I kept my steady pace until his groans raised in volume and my hands traveled up his thighs to rest on his hips. Bobbing my head faster, I sucked harder and harder, doing my best to bring him to the edge. Every time I went back down on his member I pulled him forwards by his waist to get as much of him as I could. 

Soon, I felt his length throbbing in my mouth and he was beginning to breathe much heavier, each exhale loud and lusty. His grip on my hair never wavered, but he stopped being still and started thrusting into my mouth. I was stuck, just holding onto his hips and keeping my throat relaxed as he had his way with my mouth until his hips faltered and stilled completely. Kawaki’s head fell back and the low, throaty groan that escaped him was almost enough to make me fall apart all over again. His release was hot and heavy as he came down my throat. I couldn’t taste him, all I could do was swallow over and over again until he had nothing left to offer me.

Breathless and looking rather dazed himself, Kawaki slowly released my hair and pulled his hips back until his cock fell from my lips. He looked me over in disbelief, breathing through parted lips. “What the fuck…”

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. “What?” I asked, voice a little raspy.

“You’re a naughty little shit.” He scoffed, pulling his pants back into place. “It’s unexpected.”

“Why?” I had physical desires and needs just as much as the next person. I wasn’t a pervert about it like he was, but I still had them. Considering this was my first experience I couldn’t help getting a bit . . . excited and enthusiastic. 

The Captain sighed and got on the bed, stretching out. “Well, to be honest, I thought you were innocent.”

“I am.” I said and layed back down on my side, settling back in under the blankets. “Although it might be more accurate to say I’m a mix of both.”

“I meant innocent as in… virgin. There was _nothing_ innocent about the way you just swallowed my dick.” He scoffed, rolling onto his side away from me and pulling the covers over his waist. 

I wasn’t sure what the sudden attitude was about, but it was obvious he didn’t believe me. There was no reason for me to argue about my virginity and I didn’t care what he thought. Even still, the uneasy feeling washing over me as I closed my eyes made me start to regret crossing that line with him. I was getting awfully close and friendly with my captor . . . but did I even see him as that anymore? Technically speaking I knew he was and there was no doubt about it. However, things had changed rather quickly and I couldn’t summon any of the animosity I felt in the beginning. How could I allow myself to start to have feelings towards him? Every second I spent with him made it harder and harder to resist.

What was I going to do about all of this? How could I know what would turn into a mistake and what wouldn’t? I didn’t want to mess up and I didn’t want to get hurt either, but I was running out of time. I needed to make my decision. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight—** **_Kawaki_ **

Finally I had gotten some relief thanks to Boruto and yet it didn’t feel relieving at all. The whole ordeal was amazing, but it left me frustrated and pissed off. He was a damn liar. I don’t know why I had been so excited about his innocence and getting to have him in ways nobody else ever had. Then again, it made sense. He didn’t want to go all the way, because maybe he never had fucked anyone, but he’d done other things and though I didn’t understand why, it bothered me. It was foolish to be affected in such a way by something so meaningless and I didn’t like that my attitude was affecting Boruto. So I had to let it go. 

Once I made the decision to forget about it, I didn’t have any trouble moving on. It probably helped that I had a distraction as well because that next afternoon, we anchored out to do some fishing. Our reserves weren’t huge, but enough that we could keep a week’s worth of fish onboard to be cleaned and cooked daily. Fishing was an activity that we all enjoyed. Not everyone had a knack for it, and some, like Hōki, preferred to watch excitedly rather than participate. 

Boruto helped Hōki and Inojin with breakfast and lunch preparations and then cleanup while I helped the rest of the crew get ready for fishing. There was a vacant island just ahead of us and we were currently settled in water as shallow as we could handle. This place was one we always visited after Kirigakure, as it was one fishing spot that was always bountiful. Fishing would commence soon, but before that, I found Hōki and Inojin in the middle of what appeared to be a dispute. 

Hōki looked upset and almost angry, while Inojin looked afraid and concerned. I dropped what I was doing, which was carrying the net down to where we would fish from, and walked over to them instead. 

“I’m sorry.” Inojin apologized, head hanging low as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m sorry . . . but I can’t. Hōk, please. I can’t handle the stress. I should be doing more, helping more, Big brother should be asking more of me . . . I know you’re all k-kind, but I . . . it’s too much. It’s too good for someone like me and I have nothing to repay you. I’m not working hard enough and at this rate I’ll be thrown away again.” He got out in a panic.

“Hey, hey,” I interrupted, heart sinking at hearing the boy speak in such a way. Hōki turned to me with big, pleading eyes and I gave his back a rub before gesturing for him to leave us and he did so reluctantly. “Inojin,” I began with a sigh, pulling him into a protective hug. “You know, you’re honestly doing so much to help us around here… it’s us who have to be repaying you.”

He shook his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “Y-you saved me. You _saved_ me. And I can’t do anything for you . . . I’m always useless . . . I’m not a good slave.”

“Inojin, listen to me,” I cradled the back of his head in my hand and held it to my chest. “You are _not_ a slave. What you experienced before… it was so wrong. You didn’t deserve to live like that. I was so happy to find you and make you part of my family. Here, that’s what you are. _Family._ Not a slave. Never that. My little brother, right?”

“Yes, please.” He cried and clung to me tightly. 

My heart ached for the boy, but all I could do for now was hold him, reassure him and be here for him. One day he would understand, but it was a process. I combed my fingers through his hair soothingly and met Shinki’s gaze over the top of his head. The sad look on his eyes had to match my own, but he kept his distance, not wanting to bring any shock to Inojin. 

For now, we just all had to welcome him with open arms and do whatever he needed us to do for him to accept himself for who he really was. 

I held him until he calmed down and then offered him my best smile—a gesture I didn’t pull often. “How about we talk Hōki into making us some Taiyaki?” I suggested. “It’s my favorite… it’s amazing, I’m sure you must love it too.”

“Okay.” He agreed softly and sniffed a couple times before adding, “Do . . . do you think he’s mad at me? What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”

“Not at all. And of course he’ll still want you to be his friend.” I said while ruffling his hair. “Hōki’s crazy about you. Just as everyone else is. I’d bet anything as soon as he sees you, he’ll attack you with a hug.”

“Really?” Inojin asked, eyes lighting up.

“Let’s go find out if I’m right.” I winked at him and offered him my arm. 

He took it with a small smile on his face and stuck close to me as we walked across the deck. When we found a sulking Hōki in the kitchen, he perked up the instant be spotted us and just as I expected, ran full speed towards us and wrapped his arms around Inojin’s neck. All was well after that and I left them to return to my work, getting the net down in place. 

Before long, the time to fish arrived. We’d found our spot and readied ourselves. Sarada was the best at this sort of thing. She’d been an excellent addition to the crew from the beginning, but I’d picked up on the shift in her ever since we’d captured Boruto. She was so often sulking and moping around, obsidian eyes gravitating towards him as if she wanted so desperately to speak with him and yet didn’t have the nerve to do so. Their time would come and I knew that, whatever it was, I wasn’t going to be getting in the middle of it. 

At least she was still on top of her work, making sure everything was in order and we were always on the right course. She was also helping keep an eye out, as we didn’t want any unexpected run-ins with Nara’s crew again. That had been a huge shit show and I didn’t want a repeat of it. All I knew was, if he dared think about putting his hands on Boruto, I’d put an end to him. 

“Ready the barrels.” I ordered over my shoulder, only looking long enough to see Kagura and Sumire spring into action. 

Shinki was a meter away from me, helping me bring the net over. One glance overboard and a smirk pulled at my lips. There were fish everywhere. While we were getting prepared, Hōki came running up to my left side. I could feel his excitement even before he began slapping my arm repetitively to gain my attention as if I hadn’t already noticed him. 

“Kawaki, can we go there?” He asked while pointing over to the island we were near. “Please, please, _please?”_

“For the night?” I questioned, smiling at Inojin who came to stand next to him and then flicking my gaze to Boruto behind them. Turning my attention back to the net and correcting my hold on it, I gave him a nod. “If it means that much to you, I’m fine with camping there for the night.”

“Why do I get the feeling if I was the one to ask you would’ve said no?” Iwabe asked from behind me and I snorted. 

“Probably because I would’ve.” 

Iwabe gasped and Hōki laughed while eagerly peering over the side of the ship. “Ooh! So many! Can I help throw the net? Please?” 

“Alright,” I hummed, stepping back just far enough for him to wiggle his way in front of me. 

“Spoiled ass.” Iwabe huffed but was quick to turn and walk away when I shot him a glare over my shoulder. 

Hōki ignored him entirely, too happy to get to help with the fishing. He was bouncing on his feet as I helped him get a proper grip on the net. The barrels were brought out, we only had two that were reserved for fish and we would fill them completely before calling it quits. Once Hōki was ready and I saw that Shinki was as well, I gave the signal and together we casted the net. 

I kept a grip on the rope, urging Hōki to hurry and take hold of it as well. Shinki came to stand by my side, prepared to help haul the net over once it was pulled up. When Hōki and I began pulling on the rope to bring in the net, his face went red, cheeks puffing out from the exertion. He was even holding his breath while trying to help, but he wasn’t even able to budge it. 

It was the cutest shit, I couldn’t help but laugh, knowing I was being rude by letting him struggle as I only held it steady. Feeling guilty, I finally began hauling it in steadily. Hōki sighed in relief, pulling along with me even though he was unable to shoulder any of the weight. It was an adorable attempt. Shinki reached over and grabbed onto the net, helping me pull it over before we let it drop to the deck. Hōki squealed, as did Inojin while Shinki and I pulled the net free of any fish and left them to the others to gather. 

“Um, big brother?” Inojin spoke up. “Would it be alright if—can I help too?”

“You want to give it a go?” I asked in surprise, quick to urge him over to me with a tilt of my head. “Of course you can.”

He nodded, smiling meekly at me as he came to stand where Hōki had and just as we had previously, Inojin, Shinki and I casted the net over once more. The pale blond lit up like a star, laughing aloud and hurrying to help try and pull it in. I didn’t have it in me to make him struggle like I did to Hōki, so we got the net in much faster. Seeing him so ecstatic and at ease really warmed me and I gave his low ponytail a teasing tug. 

Then I turned my attention to Boruto who had been a silent bystander the whole time, not wanting to leave him out. He looked interested, but also unmoved—he wasn’t going to ask to join in and we only needed one more cast to have the barrels filled completely. 

“How about you, Boruto?” I asked, offering him a small smile in hopes of easing the tension between us. I would have to clear the air properly later, but for now I hoped this would do. “Wanna give it a try?”

“I’ve never done this before.” Boruto said as he came closer. “So you can’t laugh at me if I fall flat on my ass.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” I mused, guiding him to stand before me. “Hold onto the net here,” I explained, moving his hands to the correct places. “I’ll be helping you, but on my single, just like before, we will cast it out.”

“Okay.” He nodded with a hint of nervousness, but his grip was strong and determined. “Ready when you are.”

After making sure Shinki was ready as well, I gave the signal and the three of us slung the net overboard. Boruto leaned over to watch while I focused on the rope sliding along my loose grip on it. 

“How does it look?” I asked, smiling at the sight of him beaming, blue eyes bright and sparkling. 

“It looks good.” He told me, trying to downplay his excitement, but it was written all over his face.

“A good haul?” I questioned, leaning over him purposely to take a peek for myself. 

“Oh yeah, there’s plenty of them in there. I guess I have the magic touch.” He laughed lightly.

With a quiet chuckle in response, I signaled for us to bring it in and was left shocked by Boruto’s strength he showed by helping pull up the lot of fish. He certainly put Hōki and poor Inojin to shame. Not that I’d admit it. After the net was released behind us and everyone else got to work, I patted the blond on his shoulder. 

“Good work.”

“Thanks.” He said looking at me curiously before he added, “But you all did most of the work.”

“We all did it!” Hōki giggled, jumping over to tackle Boruto in a hug. “And now we get to camp out and go swimming!”

“Someone’s excited.” The blond chuckled. “You like camping and swimming that much, huh?”

“Yes, very much!” Hōki nodded happily, grinning broadly while bouncing on his feet and squeezing Boruto tightly. “And the sand. I like the sand!”

“Does that mean you’re a master at making sandcastles?” Boruto asked him, letting him do as he pleased.

“Sandcastles?!” Hōki gasped. “I—I forgot all about them!” He was shocked, looking almost mortified. “Will you help me Boruto? Together, we can make the best ever sandcastle, I’m sure of it!”

The prince smiled at him fondly and patted his head. “You got it, Hōki. I’d love to help you.”

“You two worry about dinner first.” I told them, this time giving them both a pat on the back. “We’ll be sailing a little closer before we head for the island.”

“Yes sir!” Hōki yelled, saluting me before dragging Boruto and Inojin both away. I couldn’t help wondering how the night was going to go. 

…

The island was deserted but had a beautiful beach, all white sand and crystal blue water until it darkened where it began deepening at. There were still a couple hours before the sun would begin its descent, time that was spent gathering wood and setting up a camp on the beach. It was the first time in a while that I had walked freely without my sword or my dagger, even dressing down to my undershorts and diving into the sea for a swim. 

Inojin had joined Hōki and Boruto in making sandcastles but Shinki joined me in the water while everyone else settled things to their liking. In ways, it seemed as if we were sitting still, but at the same time it was as if we had already reached our goal. So it was nice to just relax and take things easy for once. Iwabe soon joined us as well and then the girls came. 

“I guess this is nice.” I smiled lazily and Shinki snorted, splashing me. 

“ _Guess?”_ He scoffed. “It’s about time you chilled for a bit. You deserve it. We all do.”

I shrugged, figuring he was right. Normally even when we made stops, I still had work to attend to and wasn’t truly taking time for myself like this. It felt nice, just floating and feeling the waves drift my body. The water was warm and the late afternoon sun felt nice too. 

“Okay,” I sighed. “It _is_ nice.”

“There you go.” Shinki laughed, but splashed me again. 

“Asshole.” 

After a while, I left the others to their swimming and waxed back on the shore to check in on the sandcastle crafters. They were still hard at work, but everything was taking shape and I was admittingly impressed by their progress. 

“Hōki you wanted to swim, you’d better take your chance before the sun gets any lower.” I told him, resting my hands on my hip as I looked from Hōki, to Inojin and then Boruto. He was the only one still fully clothed. “What about you, Boruto? You don’t swim?”

Waving his hand in the air, the blond declined. “I’m good.”

“Aw, you’re not gonna?” Hōki pouted, stocking his bottom lip out as far as possible. 

“Sorry, Hōki, but I’d rather stay dry today.” He told him. “You go ahead and play, maybe Inojin will go in too.”

“Inojin?” Hōki looked to him hopefully, still pouting but now putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. 

“W-well, I . . . I don’t know how to swim.” He confessed quietly. “If it’s not too much trouble . . . will you teach me?”

Hōki gasped and sprang to his feet, taking Inojin’s hands and pulling him up as well. “Of course I will! I’ll be with you the whole time! Shinki will help.” He smiled wide and then started leading him away, yelling out Shinki’s name even though they were heading to him anyway. 

Since they were gone, I sat down on the sand and peeked at Boruto. He just left the sandcastle as it was and laid back on the sand, arms crossed behind his head. “If you don’t know how to swim, I can teach you.” I offered, unsure if it might be a fact and he could be insecure about it. 

A grin tugged at his lips. “I know how.”

“Oh.” I nodded before asking, “you got something against showing skin? Is that why?”

He shook his head, gaze moving to the sky. “It’s not that I mind per say. I just don’t want to right now.”

“Nobody will bother you. They all already know you’re mine.”

Boruto sat up quickly, cheeks going pink. “I never agreed to that! If anyone bothered me then I would kick their ass.”

“You wouldn’t have to.” I mused. “And it doesn’t matter if you try to deny it. It’s already been decided.” This time, I was the one to lay back on the sand, a sly smirk playing on my lips. 

The prince squawked at my audacity. “You can’t decide things like that I’m your own, _Captain._ I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Damn, you don’t need to go trying to seduce me with that tone… but go on.” I grinned.

Boruto glared down at me and the heat in his cheeks increased. “I can’t stand you.” He said and rubbed sand in my hair.

“Stop it,” I huffed, pushing at his hands, though not forcefully. I closed my eyes, done with him for the moment. “And while you’re at it stop fucking lying to yourself too.”

“That’s my line!” He insisted, not giving in. “Serves you right.” He rubbed sand in my hair again, expression turning cheeky.

“I said stop.” I growled then, trying not to laugh as I grabbed his wrists and gave him a sharp tug until his face was hovering just above mine. I opened my eyes to look up at him, smirking again at his flustered expression. “You really still think you’re not mine?”

Boruto tried to keep up his glare but failed, avoiding my gaze altogether. “I think I’ll go see what Sarada is up to.” He said and escaped my hold, getting to his feet.

“She’s swimming.” I said as I sat up just in time to see him bolt towards the forest behind us. “What the fuck?” I scrambled to my feet instantly and ran after him. 

The prince was impressively quick and had a great deal of stamina, but so did I. I couldn’t believe he would try to escape from me here of all places—on a deserted island. While I was slowly gaining on him, I found myself shocked by the event. I thought he was smart enough to never try and run from me. 

Boruto checked over his shoulder to see how close I was, yelping, “Kawaki, stop chasing me through the forest!”

“Then stop fucking running!” I yelled behind him, moving even faster. He wouldn’t escape me, no matter what. 

“No!” He laughed, the action almost making him trip.

My brows knitted together at hearing his laughter, but I only charged after him faster until I finally caught him by getting my arm around his middle and snatching him back against me. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” I asked, slightly winded from the long run. 

He took a couple moments to answer, breaths coming out in pants. “You.” He said and rested his head against my chest. Another laugh escaped him and he added, “What the hell are we doing? Playing cat and mouse?”

I was confused by his laughter and how pliant he was since being caught. “Why would you run from me?” I frowned, honestly feeling betrayed even if I knew it was ridiculous. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “I feel like I don’t know anything anymore . . . maybe I was running from you, maybe I was running from myself . . . maybe I took off knowing you would follow.”

“Of course I would.” I huffed, holding him a little tighter. “You can’t escape me no matter what. I already said more than once—you’re mine.”

“I wish you would stop saying that.”

“Why?” I wasn’t going to stop as long as he needed to be reminded. 

Boruto’s voice grew quiet, almost inaudible. “Because one of these times . . . I’m going to believe you.”

“Then believe me now, because I mean what I say.” I told him seriously, my own voice unwavering. “I’m not letting you go.”

The blond tilted his head up to look at me, brow furrowed and mouth set in a straight line. “For how long? Until you get what you want? Until you’re satisfied?” He asked. “How many other people have you said those words to . . .”

It was true that I had use for him and that was my reason for capturing him and bringing him in. I’d been attracted to him from the beginning, but it hadn’t taken him long to grow on me. Like Hōki and yet different. It wasn’t very often that I played on my desires, or had time to feel any anyway. I wasn’t expecting these questions from him, but they—along with the concerned look in his eyes—said it all. 

“I don’t want to lie to you.” I admittedly carefully. “I have had all intentions of letting you return to your family once I’d gotten the map… if that is what you wanted.” I didn’t expect this, but I knew I needed to be honest with him. “But I want you. And if you do decide to leave me for your family when the time comes, I’ll let you go.” Knowing the whole truth was important, I licked my lips before adding, “but I’ll come back for your ass and capture you again.”

Boruto’s whole expression changed and he stared at me in shock. “You . . .you're serious?”

“I’m always serious.” I muttered, looking aside to the heavily wooded area surrounding us instead of his big blue eyes. 

“But your flirting was—you weren’t . . . I . . . why is everything so complicated with you?” He groaned but didn’t wait for an answer, tugging me down into a kiss.

He’d caught me off guard, but it only took me a second to respond to the kiss. My arms wrapped more firmly around him as I dipped down more comfortably, more than happy to return his kiss and then take control of it. He made me hungry for so much more, so it was easy for me to start getting carried away. 

Boruto moaned softly and linked his arms around my neck. His lips parted, welcoming me into his mouth as his tongue fought with my own. He easily pulled a low groan out of my chest and had me forgetting everything else but him. I just needed to feel him, taste more of him, but this wasn’t the place.

“Boruto,” I growled upon breaking the kiss, panting into his open mouth. “Careful or I’ll fuck you right here in the middle of nowhere.”

He shivered and tauntingly grazed his lips against mine before turning his head. “Why do we fit so well together?”

“Because… you belong to me.” I reminded him, raising a hand to force his head back to face me. As much as I wanted to contain myself, he just made it impossible and I had to steal his lips in another kiss.

The blond melted against me, surrendering, finally accepting what he stubbornly denied. “Stupid pirate . . . now I’ll never be able to escape.”

“Told you I’d never let you.” I breathed in response before connecting our lips again and sinking to the forest floor with him. 

It was foolish of me to believe I could resist him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine—** **_Boruto_ **

Why did I have to go and fall for Kawaki? A body and face that I couldn’t deny made me weak. A personality that confused and attracted me. Pretty words that made my heart pound in my ears and a sinfully deep voice that called to me like a siren. I supposed the real question was, how would I ever resist him?

He was killing me with kindness, taking care to be honest, and securing my trust and belief in him. I was backed into a corner and left with no other choice but to give up. I couldn’t fight it anymore, I couldn’t stop it. Kawaki had me in every way possible and there was no turning back.

It made my situation impossible and yet . . . I couldn’t regret it. As he pushed me down against the forest floor, my hands went wild. I carded through his black strands, scratched down his muscled back, and pulled him down by his waist to grind up against him. 

His hips met mine eagerly, rutting right back in response while his lips crashed against mine. His large, strong arms caged in my head, one hand fisting my hair and holding me firmly in place while his lips pressed and then suckled mine. Soon, he took my lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it on one particular hard grind. 

The hand that wasn’t in my hair began ghosting down my side, showing practiced control that contrasted greatly against the way he kissed me so ardently—and the way he grinded his erection against mine. After the bite, he kissed me softly, his rough and softness nearly giving me whiplash, but I craved it. I wanted more.

“Sweet little thing,” He breathed against my neck when he soon began dragging his tongue along it, his hot breath only one of the things leaving me panting. “I’ll finally take you here, right here—and you’ll let me.”

He was so damn cocky, but it admittingly turned me on. What he spoke was the truth although I tried to see reason. “R-right here?” I asked almost breathlessly and tilted my head to expose more of my throat. “We . . . we can’t. We shouldn’t . . . we mustn’t.”

“Right here,” He breathed, circling his tongue around my pounding pulse before sucking on it hard. He ignored everything else I said completely.

“Kawaki,” I protested, but it sounded weak even to my own ears. Not to mention how I arched up against him, leg locking around his waist. I could feel how hard I was blushing and it only spurred on my arousal. “F-fuck.  _ Captain. _ ”

He growled against my neck and scraped his teeth down to my collar bone. “You want it,” he mumbled breathily as he pushed my shirt up, his hand sliding up my abdomen slowly. “Tell me.”

I moaned at his touch and his words, unable to help how easily he drove me crazy. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe I was ruining everything. Maybe . . . maybe this was just meant to be. My cock was achingly hard in my pants and the steady grinding was turning into torturous teasing rather than sweet relief. 

“I want it,” I whispered, lowering my head so my lips brushed up against his ear. “I want you.”

Kawaki hummed, giving my neck a kiss that lingered as a suckle. Not harsh, but continuous to the point I knew it would leave a mark, and then he sat up, pulling away from me. His grey eyes had darkened and were unmistakably filled with lust as he stared down at me, taking hold of my leg that remained hooked to his waist and moving it until it was at his other side, pressed to my other leg. His hands roamed over my thighs, rubbed over my cock, and felt up my stomach before coming back down to remove my pants. 

God, I was easy, so fucking easy, but I couldn’t stop myself. I was captured in every sense of the word and filled with a hunger that demanded to be satisfied. Call it hormones, call it love or lust. Nothing would change the fact that this was happening and I couldn’t believe it. My first time, desperate and admittingly eager as I laid on the ground, wild and erotic as nothing but the forest surrounded us, blazing and on fire as my body and mind focused on the man in front of me.

I was going to lay bare and exposed to him. Nothing to hide behind as he tossed my pants aside. If I wasn’t telling enough, the thin material of my underwear left nothing to the imagination in my current state and I was drowning under those grey eyes. No more shying away, no more running . . . our game of cat and mouse was over. I was his for the taking.

“Miss me?” He smirked, eyes flicking down to my erection while his hand curled over it, giving it a firmer rub. Then he looked back to meet my gaze expectantly. 

He was so full of it, honestly, but I liked that about him. I bit my lip to hold back my moan as best as I could. Just because I had given in didn’t mean things would be easier for him. “I think you missed me more,” I said and nudged his dick with the heel of my foot.

“Probably.” He snorted, licking his lips while stroking over my length for a moment. Then he moved to hook his arm under me as if to flip me over. 

My brain suddenly kicked into gear and the situation truly hit me. “Wait, don’t,” I said and gripped his arm. “Not like that . . .” I just couldn’t do it. “We can stay like this, can’t we?” I said quietly, unable to stop myself from avoiding his gaze. “I know you don’t believe me, but this really is my . . . I’ve never . . . I don’t want it to be like that.”

His expression softened and he slowly pulled his arm from under my back. “You just want to watch me break you apart.”

“No!” I quickly denied as my neck and ears flushed to match my face.

“Yes.” He chuckled, fingers hooking in my underwear and removing them without wasting a beat. 

I yelped, tugging my shirt down to cover myself. “You brute! I wasn’t ready!”

“The fuck? You were just begging for it two minutes ago.” He scoffed. “Make up your mind.”

Clarity was a beautiful thing. “I  _ have _ made up my mind.” I huffed, not pouting in the least. “Just . . . be gentle with me.” I wasn’t on his perverted level.

“You expect I have the restraint for that?” He asked with a sly smile as he pushed my legs far apart, putting all my intimates on display. 

I gasped and tried to close my legs, but he was too strong for me. “You pervert! Stop that! K-Kawaki!”

He let out a long sigh, but amusement was written all over his face. “How does the prince expect to be fucked if he complains about everything I do?”

I took it all back, I hated him after all. I covered my face with my hands and tried to control my embarrassment. “How about the pirate takes a hint and realizes that . . . I’m shy.”

“Shit.” He cursed lowly, hands gently kneading my thighs. “Not sure if I want to help you get over it or not… I like it.”

I peeked at him between my fingers. “Well, that makes one of us. It’s unfair, you know.” I said, continuing my confession. “How easily you can make my heart pound.”

“No, what’s unfair is you making us wait so long.” He breathed, grinding down on my leg, even harder than he was before. His hand raised to my face, cupping under my chin, his thumb pressing to one cheek while his fingers held the other side. “If I don’t have you soon I might go crazy.”

Actually, I liked the sound of that. I gave him a cheeky smile as I said, “Then go crazy for me, Captain.”

“You,” He scoffed and moved his fingers to my lips. “Put that mouth to use for once.”

I took them inside my mouth willingly but bit down to show that his comment was not appreciated.

“Careful,” Kawaki warned lowly, but I didn’t miss the way his pupils dilated. He pushed my shirt back up until it was bunched under my neck and then leaned down to drag his tongue around my right nipple. 

I shivered and arched my back uncontrollably as I instantly started to melt again. My teeth let go of his fingers and I lapped at them apologetically, pulling them further in with gentle sucks.

“There you go,” He breathed against the same nipple that had hardened from his attention. After a few teasing licks, it felt more sensitive and when he closed his mouth around it and sucked as he had my neck earlier, I felt it shoot straight to my groin. 

Suddenly I was aching again, clarity disappearing as I moaned around his fingers. This power he had over me was dangerous and yet I was happy he was the one that had it. 

Kawaki was relentless, each lick, nip, and suckle making me moan more and writhe on the ground below him. He showed both of my nipples the same attention, taking his time before he made a slow descent, dragging his tongue down the center of my abdomen until he reached my member, and then he turned his attention to it. 

I sucked more thoroughly on his fingers as his tongue flicked at the tip of my member before he sucked it into his mouth, taking his fingers away and leaving me to moan openly at the feeling of being swallowed by his hot, wet mouth. My legs were still spread wide for him and my breath caught in my throat at feeling his saliva coated fingers come to rub over my entrance, spreading the wetness that I had caused. Then his finger began prodding at me and circling around—circling and circling before it pushed at my rim until the pleasure was enough for me to become completely relaxed and it slipped inside. 

My breath left me all at once and despite the slight pain, the sensation was driving me crazy. It was exciting and scary at the same time. He was touching where no one else had ever touched before, making me feel things I had never experienced, and it was only the beginning. With every thrust of his finger, I was becoming more and more aware of it and it left an immense tingling in my groin. I held onto his strong shoulders and clenched my legs when he added a second finger. Spreading me carefully, it still was impossible for him to keep it from hurting and my nails dug into his skin, the good feeling from before fading. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed hotly at my ear and then began to distract me with his tongue on my skin, leaving a heated trail in its wake. His fingers were slow, still at times, patient as he waited for my body to adjust to the intrusion. “If it’s too much, we can stop.” 

“N-no, don’t.” I panted and moved my arms around his neck. I didn’t want to wait, I didn't want to stop. Even if it hurt I wanted to go through with this at least once. There was no telling what would happen so I needed to take hold of the present, I couldn’t let this chance slip away and end up regretting it. “Please . . . I want you to take me.”

“That mouth of yours never ceases to amaze me.” His fingers wiggled inside of me, twisting slowly. “Don’t make it harder on me. A man only has so much control.”

I could feel just how hard it was, but it was flattering to be so desperately desired. I tried my best to relax and focus on his ragged breaths, his deep voice, and burning eyes, the heat of his body. “Kiss me,” I told him as I grazed my lips against his cheek. 

Kawaki turned his head and ghosted his lips over mine before capturing them in a soft kiss. His patience seemed to wane instantly, the kiss progressing into something much hungrier, lips hard against mine. His fingers slipped into me further, twisting again before curling in a way that had something new and intense unfurling within me. I moaned into his mouth and clenched around him with a jolt. Whatever the hell that was, I wanted him to do it again. I began rocking my hips along with his movements, shuddering and shivering every time he touched that place, it was even better than that feeling from before. It drowned out the pain and helped me focus on his fingers reaching deeper and deeper. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth and slid over mine, leaving my stomach coiling even more than it already was. His fingers kept massaging over that spot inside of me as they spread and moved to continue stretching me, swallowing every moan that left my mouth. 

I didn’t think I had ever felt so desperate and on edge. The pleasure was building up faster than I could process it, every inch of me shaking and begging for more. I didn’t even think to warn Kawaki and after a few more caresses to that sweet spot inside me, I came with a silent cry and dug my nails into his skin. Wave after wave of bliss assaulted me as my release shot all over my stomach. 

“Shit, Boruto,” Kawaki chuckled deeply under his breath, fingers stilling after he’d worked me through my orgasm with a shake of his head. I was still reeling from the euphoric sensation when he removed them carefully with a sigh. “What the hell will I do with you?”

After a few moments, I said something that made this situation even more complicated. “Keep me,” I whispered almost inaudibly. 

He grunted at my response and pulled a makeshift bandana from his pocket, wiping his fingers before using it to clean me up. “I already decided to keep you. It’s quite exciting having my very own prince, don’t you know?”

Even if his words made me happy, I couldn’t get my hopes up. It was bittersweet and unfair of me to ask that of him. I knew that very well and yet it still escaped my lips. I wished things hadn’t turned out this way. I wished that stupid map didn’t exist. I wished for once I could be normal . . . then I could’ve pursued Kawaki without any guilt or obligation to my position, everything would be so much easier.

“Are you . . . are you stopping?” I asked hesitantly. I didn’t know for certain, I hoped I was worrying for nothing, but the fire from before was slowly disappearing from his eyes.

“Yes.” He grabbed my clothes and handed them over to me. “It’s for the best. I don’t want you overstimulated.” Kawaki rubbed my thigh in an affectionate manner and then slowly got to his feet. “We weren’t properly prepared anyway.”

“But I-” My face burned in embarrassment and shame, throat tightening. He couldn’t do this to me now. What if this was our only chance? I wouldn’t be able to prolong my decision forever . . . “Did I do something wrong?” I asked quietly as I sat up, covering myself.

“No,” Kawaki laughed softly, smiling at me with an unmistakable tenderness. “I just want to take care of you.” He offered his right hand to me, silver eyes glowing with kindness. 

“I want to do it now.” I hopelessly whined, unable to contain my emotions. This was all my fault. If I hadn’t come then he wouldn’t have stopped, we would have gone all the way.

He shook his head as he captured my hand and hauled me to my feet. “Don’t sulk. I’ve wanted you since I first captured you. I told you before that I  _ will  _ have you and I mean that. If I can wait, so can you.”

It was crazy how quickly the tables had turned. Now I was hopelessly eager while he was the one showing restraint, it was so shameful and I was beyond embarrassed. My cheeks darkened considerably and I had no other choice but to accept that we wouldn’t be going all the way. Even though I didn’t want to admit it, his arguments were sound and he spoke with such confidence. I picked up what was left of my pride as I straightened myself and put my clothes back on properly.

Once I was dressed, Kawaki startled me by snatching me over and pinning me to the nearest tree. His large body was caging me in, head dipped low enough to have his lips a breath away from my own. “Stop making that face. Seeing those pretty lips all pouty makes me want to split them apart. Behave yourself.” 

He was gone as quickly as he was over me, but his strong hand had a firm grip on my wrist and he was tugging me along back towards the beach.

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” I muttered under my breath.

I was utterly humiliated, but I tried to straighten my expression as we approached the crew. Everyone was enjoying the beach, Hōki and Inojin were still in the water playing while Shinki watched and kept an eye on them. The girls were laying on blankets tanning and the rest of the crew were gathered around a fire drinking. No one seemed to pay our absence any mind, and I was thankful for the fact. Kawaki was soon called into the water by Hōki, but paused to ask me to join them, determined to get me into the ocean.

I stayed firm though and insisted he go on without me. My thoughts ran wild while I moved my fingers through the sand, emotions conflicting with one another. What was going to happen now? With timing running out to make a decision, would Kawaki really be able to keep his promise? I had been a fool to ask him to keep me and yet I couldn’t regret it. I wanted to be with him despite how impossible it was. He was my kidnapper, a pirate with an unshakable determination to obtain the Ninetails Treasure. I was next in line for the throne, constricted with obligation and duty. I couldn’t afford to risk the fate of my kingdom or possibly the whole world.

It all made me want to talk with my dad even more. I needed to know the truth of what happened in the past, how he had dealt with the treasure all those years ago. Maybe it would help me with my decision. Although there was no telling what would happen when he and Kawaki came face to face. Was there even the smallest chance I could stay with Kawaki? I hated doubting him, doubting his promises when I knew that I shouldn’t, he was the kind of man that always kept his word. However, no one could ever be fully prepared for the future and it was frustratingly unpredictable. I didn’t know how things were going to turn out or what would happen. All I knew for certain was that no matter where I was, my heart would remain by the captain's side. 

I didn’t have it in me to deny my feelings and I had already surrendered completely to him. My eyes drifted to his broad form still playing in the water, Inojin and Hōki laughing loudly as they splashed each other. Would life with them be simpler or harder than the one I was born into? Even though I had always longed for the outside world, could I really leave everything else behind? My people, mom, dad and . . . and Himawari. No matter what I chose, I would have to give up one love for another.

“It’s weird seeing you thinking so hard. Don’t hurt yourself, banana hair.”

I looked up at Sarada’s voice, scowling at the smug expression on her face. “Shut up, four eyes. You have no idea how difficult this is for me.”

“Hm, I beg to differ.” She said as she sat down beside me, charcoal eyes looking out at the ocean. “I was with my kidnappers for a little over six years . . .” The raven trailed and instantly had my attention. “There was no cold tower to lock me up in, no cell or prison in which I was held . . . I was forced to be the slave of a man that my family had trusted for years. It’s sad, isn’t it? How easily bonds can break when just the right conditions are met. How money and power and change a person, turn them into the very thing they used to despise, hold them captive by the fear of losing it all and greedy for more.”

I had never learned who her kidnapper was and she didn’t seem willing to tell me, but if the man was someone the Uchiha’s had trusted, he must have been a part of their royal court. Hōki had told me before that she was a slave and had lost her memories. Wanting to hear how everything came to pass, I didn’t interrupt her, listening quietly as she continued to stare off into the distance. 

“I thought I was brave, but I was still just a kid. A princess no less that had no idea what it meant to work until my hands were bleeding, to go to bed with an empty stomach, to have my freedom and recognition as a human being taken away. I was  _ used _ . . . and beaten until my spirit broke.” Sarada told me, the last sentence almost inaudible. Then she pulled her hair loose and ran her fingers though it a few times before parting it down the middle. 

My eyes widened and a curse left my lips when a bald spot was revealed, the skin mamed and scarred over as if the wound had been opened numerous times. With a heavy heart I soon looked away and anger and sadness ran through my veins. It just wasn’t fair, I hated what she had to go through and I barely knew the half of it, I truly had no idea how much she had suffered.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it?” She mused as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “Needless to say I lost my memory after one hit too many. I can’t begin to explain how scary and strange it was to wake up not knowing anything about myself. All I knew the name people called me and the life of a slave, no parents or friends to speak of. I hate to think what would have become of me if Kawaki hadn’t saved me. It was a complete accident, by the way, he just happened to be at the right place at the right time. The captain has a track record of doing that, like it’s some kind of magical power. Take Inojin for example, you’ve witnessed it yourself.

“Kawaki hadn’t hesitated to help me when my kidnapper had taken me out back behind his estate, planning to sell me to someone else before his identity was discovered and my parents executed him. To this day I’m not sure how Kawaki knew from just one look that I was in trouble . . . of course it was obvious I was a slave from my appearance, but after our eyes met he demanded that I be let go. The man refused and promised that the captain would be hanged only to get his stomach cut open by Kawaki’s sword. Without fear of consequence, he killed him and told me to come along, taking me in without so much as a second thought.”

She was smiling now, a fond gaze on the tall raven in question and for a moment I wondered if she had feelings for him. Had they ever slept together? A wave of shame came over me at the thought, now wasn’t the time to be jealous and even if she did have romantic feelings for Kawaki, I had no right to say anything considering everything he had done for her. He was her knight in shining armour. 

“Before I knew it, I was a pirate and learned about the world as a totally different person. I took an interest in medicine and navigation and grew closer to the crew everyday. I felt like I really mattered, that I finally had a family and a reason to live. This . . . this became my home. Then after some years passed, a familiar face jogged my memory, it all came back within a couple days and I was devastated. It felt like . . . like there were two seperate people living in my body . . . I wasn’t me anymore and yet I was. I struggled with it so much, sometimes to the point where it was physically painful, but it all came down to what I wanted. Who did I want to be? A princess, a pirate or a mix of both? I couldn’t deny either part and had to make sense of where I stood.

“I wanted to be a great queen, Boruto, just like my mama. I wanted to rule the kingdom with a strong heart just like my papa. I missed them terribly . . . I still do to this day, but I can’t sit on the throne. As both a pirate and a princess, all I’ve ever wanted was to help people, to heal them and give them a better life. I wanted to make people happy. And so the person I chose to be was a doctor. I can do far more for others on an individual level like this than I could ruling a kingdom. I don’t want to experience the corruption and pain that comes with places of power, I don’t want to worry about the ones around me changing, about my trust and my bonds with others falling apart.

“Maybe that makes me a coward . . . but after being at the bottom of society as a slave, I truly know how important it is to fix things at the bottom before even thinking about sitting on top. The higher up you are, the bigger your problems become and I’d rather worry about things like feeding starving children instead of signing pieces of paper and waiting for others to act in my stead.”

I thought Sarada had been determined as a child, but nothing could compare to the determination she was vibrating with now as she spoke those words. She had grown into such a strong and amazing person. Someone worth so much respect, someone who knew way more about this cruel world than I did. Hearing her story was inspiring and I no longer felt bittersweet about having her in my life again. I was grateful, but my heart ached from what she had experienced. No wonder Kawaki had acted out when I yelled at her after our reunion. Of course I didn’t agree with choking he shit out of me, but now I understood. Everyone on the ship . . . they were really connected and cared for each other so much. But as for me, where did I fit in? What was the kind of person I wanted to be?

Sarada turned her head at me as my silence continued. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. I couldn’t figure out when the right time to tell was either. Sorry for taking so long.” She said with a sad smile and I couldn’t take it anymore.

I pulled her into a tight hug and ignored her surprised gasp. “Sarada, I . . . thank you.”

“Wow, look at you being such a sap.” She teased, but she hugged me back just as tightly. “I never stopped being your friend, Boruto. And I know you’re struggling with what to do. I wish I could help you out, but you have to make this decision on your own or else it won’t mean anything . . . I’m not talking about the treasure either.”

Now it was my turn to be surprised, both of us leaning back to look at one another. “Then what are you talking about?” I asked with a furrowed brow.

“You staying, of course. You’re either going to go home and continue being a prince or you’re going to stay here with us and become a pirate. You can’t leave your fate up to Kawaki, you need to find where you stand and plant your feet down firmly.” She told me. “And as for the treasure . . . I don’t think it will happen, but on the small, impossible chance it does corrupt Kawaki, I’ll be the first one to kick his ass.”

A startled laugh came out of me and I shook my head at her. “I bet you would.” It was eye opening to hear her put it that way, especially about leaving my fate up to Kawaki. I had been asking him to make promises without taking any action myself. It was unfair of me. “Thanks for this, you’ve really helped a lot. I’ll think about what you’ve said and take it to heart . . . but no matter what happens or what I decide, we’ll still be friends. Got it?”

The smile she gave me was brighter than I had ever seen. “Got it.”

I felt lighter now that we had cleared the air between us. I still had some questions for her, like if she ever contacted her parents, who that familiar face was, but I was in no hurry to get the answers. We were in a good place now and she would tell me when she was ready. Other than that I just wanted to focus on making up my damn mind about this whole situation. I needed to talk to my dad about what happened in the past, I wanted to know the truth, but I couldn’t let him decide things for me. Sarada made me realize that both the map and my future were in my hands and my hands alone. It was as much empowering as it was frightening, but at least this way I could try to live a life without regrets. 


End file.
